Gundam Wing: Vengeance
by son of vegeta
Summary: AC 204. Heero has to face an enemy from before he got his Gundam (one of the people he competed against in training to pilot Wing Gundam). Wing Zero makes comeback, along with other Gundams. Beware: final chapter is 19 pages long! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! A
1. Gundam Wing: Vengeance Part I

_G__UNDAM __W__ING:__V__engeance_

_By Shawn Gealow (son_of_vegeta@hotmail.com)_

_ _

_Note:All characters, events, etc. are copyright property of Sotsu Agency Sunrise, etc., etc., etc.Blah blah blah blah blah...ON WITH THE STORY!___

_ _

_Brief Intro_

Hello.This story is something that has been going through my head for some time now.Of course, lots of things roll through there throughout the course of a day, but this idea stuck and kept nagging me to be typed.So, here it is.It takes place in the year After Colony 204.Heero and Relena haven't seen each other for three years (he disappeared one day after a mission in the restored Wing Zero one year ago), Duo and Hilde are happily married with a three-year-old boy and a baby girl on the way, Quatre has taken his place as head of his father's organizations and companies (but still hasn't found a wife yet, though Dorothy Catalonia has been basically stalking him, recently taking a job as vice-president of public relations for Quatre), Trowa and Catherine aren't married, but still care for each other very much (I felt that their relationship was too close to a sibling kind of thing for them to be romantically linked in any way, shape, or form), Wufei has been courting Sally Po for six months (that look they gave each other at the end of Endless Waltz looked like Wufei was kind of opening up to Sally), and Zechs and Noin haven't been seen for some time (I'll just leave it at that before I give anything away!).

Please note:I use the American version of GW and EW as the basis of my storyline, so there won't be extremely foul language, sex (not explicit or detailed, anyway.I may be young, but I'm not ignorant), and, most of all, NO YAOI!I'm sorry, but whoever thinks that any Gundam pilots are attracted to each other like that must have been sniffing something when they came up with that!Not that I'm a homophobe or anything, it's just too unreasonable.I also wrote this with the fact that the ending of Endless Waltz, where the narrator said that no mobile suits (_including the Gundams) were ever seen again, just plain sucked.Talk about leaving no room for a sequel!_

Anyhow, make sure to let me know (good or bad, just not horribly bad.I'm only 17, you know!) how you felt about this.Enjoy!

************************************************************************

_A.C. 189_

_Colony L1_

_Secret Gundam Pilot Training Camp_

"Now, the five of you are the most qualified pilot candidates in this colony.With no parents or family, you have nothing to hold you down in battle.You are to train on how to pilot all known mobile suits, including the Wing Gundam, as well as basic commando and sabotage techniques, for the next five years."The hunched-over cyborg in a white doctor's jacket paced in front of the five ten-year-olds in a straight line, all assuming military-stiff positions with their hands behind their backs.All of them, except for one.

"How many times do we have to go through with this, Two?" Doctor J sighed as he shoved the tip of his cane into the youth's chest."Why must you always forget that discipline is the key to survival in this operation?If you wish to pilot my Gundam, you will have to beat all these other candidates at _everything, including discipline!"_

"I _will pilot that Gundam, sir!" the hot-blooded youth spat out with venom in his slate-grey eyes.He looked basically like all the others--young, frizzy-haired, but there was something different about him.A leer of vengeance and pent-up anger seemed to radiate from his very existance.Also, the rest of the boys' hair seemed to be towards the lighter brown color.His was coal-black, with an angry slash of startling white through the lock over his right eye."Do not tell me what I will __not do.I __shall pilot your Gundam."Doctor J sighed at that last comment.Looking at the rest of the candidates, he spread his arms out at his sides._

"The rest of you, begin training.Two, you will go to room 327 and wait for me there."The black-haired boy saluted, rather stiffly, and turned, stalking down the hall. The ever-growing hair on the back of his head bounced with each anger-filled step.

"Yes, sir!"All four of the candidates shouted as they broke their formation and headed to the simulators.One waited until all of them had gone until he went himself.

"One, come here," Doctor J ordered, his goggles reflecting the artificial light overhead.As soon as the youth had come in front of him, given a salute, and went back to the same rigid pose he had taken before, Doctor J smiled."Still the emotionless, cold child."

Looking with a perfectly neutral facial expression, the moss-green-haired youth stared back with his near-purple eyes."Yes, sir?"

"Try to cut the others a little slack this time?Last time you took to these simulators, none of them had a chance.Not even Two, and he's almost your equal."

With a brief nod, One turned back and marched on down the hallway to his simulator.Once all the people were gone around him, Doctor J let loose with a rather loud sigh.

"That boy is going to do incredible things for both the Earth and the colonies."

************************************************************************

_A.C. 204_

_Earth_

_Former Sanc Kingdom capitol Newport City_

_Daytime_

"Yes, Jen?" the twenty-five year-old teacher said as a young girl raised her hand with a beseeching look on her face.

"I don't understand.Why did the Romefeller Foundation put on such an innocent face when they were actually being so tyrannical?"The fifteen-year-old girl, while bright enough, always seemed to not get at least half a dozen concepts taught by Relena Peacecraft in her Recent History 101 class.After retiring as vice-foreign minister for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, she had retaken the name Peacecraft and begun teaching at the school she once oversaw.

"Well, in order to make the colonies in space believe that OZ was really a peaceful organization, they needed to promote such propaganda.It was much easier and faster to use that sort of false representations to sway the colonies into siding with OZ than to take them by force."

"Oh..."With a few nods of her head, the young girl finally got it.

"Now, who knows what happened next at the Lunar Base?"Relena smiled as twelve hands, including Jen's, shot up into the air.

************************************************************************

_Earth's Moon_

_OZ's former Lunar Base_

Working meticulously, a man in his mid-twenties welded plate after plate to an old mobile suit.He alone had been working on this suit for the past eight years, trying to rebuild it back to its original glory.Fueled by bitterness and anger, he had known that he would be doing this someday.

Fire still burned in his eyes, brighter than before.Yes, he had known.Once he heard that nobody would be trying to rebuild this suit--again--he had sought it out.It took him the better part of six months in finding the blasted suit.It had taken since then to rebuild it._To improve it.OZ certainly left plenty of materials here for me to work with.They even left me information on the Vayeate, Mercurius, Virgos, and even the Epyon!So much information, and the data on that Zero System was quite__ interesting, indeed!_

_But now, upon the completion of these repairs, I will have my vengeance!_

Swearing to himself as he accidentally put his hand over a fairly fresh weld, he used the anger and frustration to make himself work that much faster.

_Yes, I will soon have my revenge.Look out, One, Heero Yuy, I shall be coming, and in a ghost from your past I shall eliminate your future!_

************************************************************************

_L2 Colony_

# Duo and Hilde's Home

"C'mon Duo, we're gonna be late again!" Hilde Maxwell shouted as she bustled to get their three-year-old son ready."I don't want to be 'fashionably late' again!"

"I'm hurrying!I'm hurrying!" Duo replied as he searched vigorously for his collar and cross necklace."Just one more minute!I promise!"

"Okay, but the picnic starts in fifteen minutes!"

"I'll be right down!"Turning his and his wife's bed upside-down, he grabbed the missing accessories and held them above his head."The Great Destroyer is victorious again!" he whispered to himself as he put the two items on.

"You okay?Thought I'd have to send up a search party!" Hilde grinned as Duo quickly pecked her cheek with a kiss, and took his very pregnant wife's hand and Adrien's as he walked past them.

With a quick peck to the cheek, Duo asked, "So, how's my baby girl today?"

"Me, or the real baby?"

Taking an I-hadn't-thought-of-that look on his face, Duo blushed."Uh, both."

"Well, the _real baby seems just fine.She seems to enjoy testing the strength of my stomach's walls.Me, on the other hand, well . . ."She looked at Duo with a mischievous grin on her face."Next time, it's your turn to carry the kid."_

"Boy oh boy, sounds like fun."Duo grinned back as the family walked to their shuttle."So, when does this shindig start again?"

"In about ten minutes.I don't think we'll make it this time."

"Is that a challenge, dear wife?"Duo let a smile overtake half his face."Well?"

"Oh, fine.Have your boyish fun and blast this shuttle to Hell, if that's what you want."

"That's what I'm best at!No sweat!"

Smiling to herself, she made sure to strap Adrien in extra-tight as the shuttle took off into the blackness of space.

"No sweat for you, anyway.For the rest of us, it's a different story."

"Hey!"

************************************************************************

_Newport City_

"It's good to see you all again," Relena started as more of her friends came in.This time the "couple" was Quatre and Dorothy, with Quatre's ever-present Maganac corps following closely behind.Dorothy clung to Quatre's arm as though she thought that letting go would detonate the park they were picnicking in.Quatre simply looked as though he had a homeless animal just follow him home and couldn't find a way to shoo it away.

"Thanks, Miss Relena, for inviting us," Quatre replied as he returned her hug.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me as well, Miss Relena."Dorothy still addressed Relena like she did during the Eve Wars.

"It was nothing.It's my pleasure to see so many of my old friends again," Relena said as the group began to gather around the food table.

"I wonder where Duo, Hilde, and Adrien are?Duo promised not to be late this time," Quatre wondered as he looked at the crowd._Let's see.There's Trowa and Catherine.Hmmm...I wonder if Trowa's found anyone special yet?Well, anyway, there's Wufei and Sally.What the--Oh my!Sally's pregnant!Quatre thought as he saw the two standing side-by-side at the far side of the picnic table._

"Hey everyone!Sorry I'm late!"Duo shouted as he walked over the hill to the picnic area with his family.

"Told you so," Hilde whispered smugly to her husband.Duo sent her a mock-glare, as though he were saying _Not a word, please!_

"That's okay, Duo," Trowa said as he shook Duo's hand."It's been a long time."

"Too long," Quate offered to the conversation.

"Yes, too long," Wufei added."Too long, indeed."

"Now all that's missing is Heero," Quatre said glumly, knowing that he would have to be the one to mention the missing pilot's name at the picnic."It's just too bad, you know?I was never expecting Heero to be the first one of us to come up MIA."

"Yeah, no kiddin'."Duo patted Quatre on the back softly."C'mon.There's tons of food and not many people here to eat it.Let's dig in!"

************************************************************************

_Lunar Base_

"At long last!" the black-haired man shouted as he powered up his rebuilt mobile suit."After such a long time, alone even!I alone have fixed it!"

Fixed it he had.Using the leftover parts for the Virgo mobile dolls, spare parts for the Vayeate and Mercurius, and parts he had found in the abandoned and critically-damaged Epyon found at the abandoned base, and the hulk of the original suit that had plummeted to Earth's surface from space, he had done it.

"Get ready Earth!You once punished me for being _me.Now __I shall punish __you for allowing this perfect suit, this Gundam, to be destroyed!"His insane laughter filled the cockpit as he blasted away towards the blue sphere before him on hyper-Vernier engines._

"All shall feel the wrath of the Wing Gundam Vengeance!"

************************************************************************

_Outer Earth Atmosphere_

_Above Former Sanc Kingdom_

At the controls of his mobile suit, a young man in his mid-twenties finally allowed himself a smile--the first one in many, many years.

_After all this time, it's finally over.Finally. . ._

Pushing a lever to his right, he made the suit change form from a sort of aircraft-type shape to the familiar humanoid mobile suit mode that so many had come to know.

_And fear, the young man thought to himself.__So many OZ soldiers learned to fear this suit.Now they will have nothing more to fear at all._

Setting coordinates for the Sanc Kingdom's Newport City, the young man actually laughed to himself.

_Now, Heero Yuy, you are home._

************************************************************************

_Newport City_

Rushing out to the airfield, Relena Peacecraft paid the air techs no heed as she ran to the landing mobile suit.

_He's home!He's home!He's finally home!_

As the Wing Zero touched down, it did so quite majestically.Landing on its feet, the mobile suit waited until the twin Verniers shut down before it moved.Setting the twin buster rifle down very carefully, the suit, which had been reconstructed back to its original specs after another Treize-wannabe gathered up some mobile suits, kneeled on its left knee, its right arm resting on its elevated right knee.

The seals on the cockpit hatch hissed as they opened, allowing the pilot to climb out of the black room.Display panels powered down, taking the greenish glow away from the pilot's silhouette.The eyes and the green orb on the suit's chest similarly ceased their incandescent glow.Using the winch to his left, the brownish-haired man lowered himself to the pavement.

_"HEERO!" Relena shouted as she nearly knocked him over with a fierce hug."Don't you __ever leave my sight again, do you understand?" she mock-scolded him."Every time you take your toy out, you or it comes back broken in some way."_

"The damage is not extensive," Heero replied in his maddeningly-emotionless tone."The repairs I will make will not be very long."

"Wait a minute, Heero!We agreed!Once you came back, we were going to get rid of your Gundam once and for all!" Relena growled as she took on a serious expression.

Heero knew better than to try and argue with her when she had that look."Very well.I will take care of it myself."As he passed by the other pilots, he added, "And I'm not sending it into the Sun this time."

************************************************************************

_Earth_

_Eastern American Seaboard_

_New Buffalo_

_ _

The timers ticked down.Three . . .Two . . .One . . .Fire!

The blast from the buster rifle shot out toward the town, incinerating every building it touched with its deadly caress.

Once again, the hot-blooded youth laughed wickedly as he destroyed building after building, occasionally using his suit to smash fleeing civilians as they tried to run away from _his Gundam._

"Fools," he said as he let loose with another blast from his buster rifle."They're all _fools!"_

Using his Vulcan machine guns mounted on the mobile suit's head, he annihilated a hundred-story skyscraper's foundation, collapsing it onto a neighboring city block.

Building after building, road by road, person by suffering person, he destroyed the once-bustling metropolis, with one thought in his head.

_Where is my enemy?_

************************************************************************

_L2 Colony_

_Duo and Hilde's Home_

Yawning loudly as he streched his arms over his head, Duo walked through the open doorway of his home.Hilde and the napping Adrien had already gone inside.

As Hilde put Adrien to bed, Duo switched on the TV.

"I tell you what, Hilde.That was one fun picnic!" Duo said as he relaxed on their fold-out futon."I haven't had that much fun in a long time!"

"Is that so?" Hilde countered with a look of mock-pain through the doorway."I seem to remember you having plenty of fun with me last night."

"Oops," Duo slouched down as far as he could, taking the look of a frightened animal that was cornered.That made Hilde laugh.

Plopping down on the seat next to Duo, she laid down, her head on his lap."'Oops' is right, Shinigami."

"My god!"

"Well, I didn't think that that comment warranted such a response." Hilde responded after hearing that exclamation."What's wrong?Duo, what--"

Then she saw.Right there, on the TV, was footage of a winged mobile suit destroying a large city.Except that it wasn't any ordinary mobile suit.

"That's Heero's old suit!The Wing Gundam!But how did it--"

The TV managed to overpower the last bit of Duo's sentence, as the newscaster screamed out in terror.

"IT'S THE MOBILE SUIT!IT'S HERE!"The man had a brief show of horrifying agony as a golden light blasted the back half of him into vapor.The front half of the dead newscaster slumped forward, steaming.The camera then panned right, to the monsterous hole in the studio wall.Through that hole, the camera showed the reconstructed Gundam as it moved toward the building.

"Oh my god, it's coming this way!" the cameraman shouted.The suit had seemed as though it was going to simply plow through the building--even though the building was up to the suit's waist level--when it suddenly stopped.The main hatch was hovering just centimeters away from the giant hole when it popped open and a man Duo's age hopped out in front of the camera.

"We interrupt your regularly boring newscast for this lovely show of my power!" the young man said with maniacal glee as he positioned the camera back to the dead newscaster's smoking corpse.Jumping back in front of the camera, he made sure it took him in.

"I am known as Two to a certain person out there, probably in the Sanc Kingdom.Do you remember me?The man who _should have piloted this suit for Operation Meteor?Yes, me!I'm talking to you, Heero Yuy, as you are known.To me, you will be forever known as One.Remember that name, __Heero Yuy?I would think you would."He giggled once again with maniacal glee as he shoved the dead newscaster's body off of the chair behind the desk.Plopping down with a contented sigh, he leaned forward, his hands folded in front of him._

"Listen to me, people of Earth," he said with a measurable amount of pure contempt in his voice."There is only one person I want.That man is named Heero Yuy.Bring him to me, and no other town will suffer the same fate as New Buffalo."

"We gotta warn Heero and Relena!" Hilde said, but Duo was already up and dashing towards the phone.

"Damn!Looks like the colony-to-colony communications are down again!Kuso, this is _not good!" Duo exclaimed, rushing to the family's shuttle, the TV broadcasting the insane pilot's wicked laughter the entire time._

************************************************************************

## Colony L3

_Circus_

_Backstage_

"Now, Trowa, remember.We have to give the audience the best performance ever!This seems like a pretty small crowd this time, but last time we did this, you ended up finding some 'entertainment' of your own!" Catherine said, looking through the tent's flap.

"Sure.No problem."Trowa's usual response.

"Aargh!Why do you always do that, Trowa?"Catherine scowled as she shot a look back at Trowa.

He grunted a reply.

"Aaarrrgh!I give up!"

Then the ringleader's voice picked up."And now, with an amazing show of uncanny knife-throwing, agility, and speed, here is Catherine and Trowa, the world's most dispassionate clown!"His arm outstreched to where the two were, he waved them in.Trowa came out first in a very quick series of backflips, cartwheels, and handstands.Catherine followed in a fast walk, taking her time.After Catherine, a man wearing a brown leather outfit and a bullwhip led a monsterous lion out to the center ring.

Not needing a cue, Trowa jumped up, spun a few times in his trademark move, and landed on one hand on the lion's back.The lion's roar drowned out much of the applause, as well as frightening a few young ladies in the front rows.

Catherine, for her part, was ready the whole time.With five knives in each hand, she separated them as though they were cards in her hand, so the whole audience could see.As the lion and its rider circled the center ring, Catherine threw each dagger, one at a time, at Trowa.Showing an incredible amount of speed, agility, and balance, he caught each blade in his hand before they could hit his face.

Applause echoed so loud that not even the lion could overpower the sound.

After the show, Catherine, Trowa, and the ringleader were sitting down at a local cafe, discussing the performances.

"I tell you what, I don't think there was a person in the house that wasn't amazed with your performance," the bearded man said, looking down at his cup of coffee.

"Thanks a lot, but it was Trowa's idea," Cathy responded, giving Trowa the credit, as usual.

"The audience size should pick up, after that," Trowa replied in his emotionless tone.

"I really hope so," the ringleader said, running a hand through his brown (and now partly gray) hair."It seems like ever since that whole mess with Mariemaia's troops and the Eve Wars, nobody wants to go to the circus anymore."Sighing, he took a sip of his steaming black brew.Immediately after he set the cup down, he grimaced."Boy oh boy, that's strong.You know, when I was about your age--"

He was unable to get any further than that, when the waiter walking by dropped his tray, staring across the road to the giant TV monitor on the side of a building.The shatter of the coffee cups brought everyone's heads up, staring at the hapless waiter.Trowa, for his part, was busy watching what the waiter was--footage of a mobile suit destroying a large city.

"That's Heero's old Gundam.The Wing Gundam," Trowa said, this time in full-blown disbelief.

"What?I thought they had all been destroyed!" the ringleader's voice said beside him."Trowa, you told me--"

"I know.Somehow, somebody either got ahold of the plans for the Wing Gundam or simply built a suit to just look like it."Trowa stopped there, as though his maximum amount of words-per-day had been reached.

"Well, with all the other mobile suits destroyed, how is anyone going to stop him?By the time anybody got a suit made, it'll be too late!" Catherine's desperate voice seemingly pleaded against whatever gods may exist.

"I have to go," Trowa said simply.He got up, walking away.

"Oh, no you don't, Trowa Barton!Not again!" Catherine demanded."What will you do, since you don't even _have your Gundam anymore?"_

"I'll find a way to stop him.No matter what."

************************************************************************

_Newport City_

As Heero marched down the hallways of the Newport Academy, with a scowl that he always assumed when he had to dress in anything _other than his traditional green tank top and black shorts, a group of students ran up to him._

"Hi!"One girl's pure, well, _bounciness startled Heero, reminding him quite a bit of Duo."I understand that your name is Heero Yuy, right?"_

"I am Heero."

"Well, my name is Jen, and I'm the chief editor of the _Academy Star, our school newspaper!I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"_

"No, you may not."

That answer startled Jen."Are you sure?You see, I have to do this report on the Eve Wars, and who better to report on than the man who was the real winner?"

"I did not 'win' the Eve Wars.Go pester Relena.She had more to do with winning than I did."

"Well, uh," Jen looked as though she were on the brink of crying."I just wanted to, well . . ."

By that time Heero had already walked past her and into Relena's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Heero, I did," Relena responded."Please, have a seat."She pointed at a chair in front of her desk.He simply moved to the nearby bookshelf, leaned up against it, and crossed his arms.

"You want to talk to me about disposing of my Gundam."It was not a question.

"Yes, Heero, I do.I wanted you to self-destruct this one, like the others did eight years ago, but recent events cause me to hesitate."

"What events?"Heero peered up at her through his mossy hair.

"It seems that a young man, your age, has been seen in your old Gundam.He seems to have quite a grudge against you.He single-handedly destroyed the New York city of New Buffalo in that suit."Relena looked haggard when she told him the news.

"So now you need me to try and stop him."Once again, a statement, not a question.

"I hesitate because my ideals and everything I believe in says to try and negotiate with this man.My gut feeling, on the other hand . . ."She trailed off, implying the rest.

"Let me guess.He calls himself 'Two'."

"Yes, he does.How did you know that, Heero?"

"Long story.No time to tell it."

"Well, Heero, considering this is you that he's after, I'm not about to be put into the dark again.Make the time.Tell me, or I'll have your Gundam impounded."A dangerous look came over her eyes, and Heero knew that, if push came to shove, she would carry through with that threat.

Swearing to himself for agreeing to park his Gundam in the only hangar bay with a password-sealed, neo-titanium alloy door, he sat down in the chair.

"It started when I was ten years old.I was being trained with four other children my same age.Whoever did the best in the training would become the Wing Gundam's pilot.I was the only one who made it.Three of the others died mysteriously, while the other went completely insane by his own anger and sense of vengeance.That boy was code-named 'Two' and I was code-named 'One', primarily because our code-names differed with how well we were compared with the others," Heero explained as Relena became fully engulfed in his story.

"So this 'Two' that is coming for you, he was the second-best person in the group?"

"Yes, he was my primary rival.He saw the others as threats, so he rigged the simulators they used do hurt them if he did better than them in the programs.He ended up destroying every suit except mine, thereby killing the others."That comment made Relena's jaw drop, pity and a little bit of concern bubbling up in her eyes.

"Needless to say, of course, but I assume you defeated him in those simulations?"

She couldn't tell at first, but she could swear by her father's grave that she saw hints of a smug smile tug at Heero's mouth."Every time.He grew so consumed with jealousy and anger that he literally went out of his mind."

"So you don't think that negotiations are possible?" Relena asked.

"With Two behind Wing Gundam's controls, whatever shreds of sanity that he had are now nonexistant.No, negotiations will be completely impossible.Unless . . ."

"Unless what, Heero?Unless what?"

"You said that he was gunning for me.The only two ways to stop him will be to kill him outright, or to give him what he wants.I plan on doing both."

_End of Part I of the new Saga_

_Gundam Wing:Vengeance Shall Continue_

## As soon as I can find the Time to Finish it!


	2. Gundam Wing: Vengeance Part II

_G__undam __W__ing:__V__engeance_

_Part Two_

_ _

_By Shawn Gealow_

_(son_of_vegeta@hotmail.com)_

_ _

_Hello again.This is part two of my story, Gundam Wing:Vengeance.The first story introduced us to a new character.Calling himself "Two", he has a deadly vendetta against Heero Yuy.It is A.C. 204, and Two has somehow resurrected the Wing Gundam.He has also made certain "improvements" to the mobile suit, ones that Heero and the other Gundam pilots don't know about._

_In my first story, I sort of hopped from character to character.I didn't want the fic to concentrate on just one or two pilots, but all of them.I even wanted a little bit of Two's perspective, so as to let you know what goes through that demented head of his.One person says that I should have concentrated on one character (the typical "main character"), but I wanted my story to include pretty much EVERYONE from GW and EW.So, you people know who you are, and that is my response.After all, anyone can make a fic about just ONE character.I want mine to stand out a little.Also, to those who think that my stories have too much detail, I'm simply trying to give you good visual clues as to what is going on.I hope to be a professional writer (or aerospace engineer) someday, so this is the sort of thing that's important to those two fields.Don't like it?It's called "SKIMMING!"_

_Anyhow, on with the story!This saga is going to take at least three or four chapters, so be prepared for unexpected twists, unknown ideas, and a devious plot that, I hope, will stand out above all the others!_

_By the way, for those who want to know, this is my FIRST FANFIC IDEA.It's been bugging me for some time and so I just typed it all down.The first part took about an hour to come up with, write down basic ideas, and type.I'm pretty proud of that!_

_In another "By the way", I don't know if Wufei was married before the events in GW or not, so I'll go ahead and assume he wasn't, since I never heard he was.The only time I heard that was in fanfics by others.Don't bother telling me, please.I'll just assume it's from the manga or from the original Japanese show.Even though I'll be using the American version of GW and EW, there will be some Japanese (swearing and such), simply because they're a part of my everyday vocabulary (I swear in Japanese, not English.That way I don't get in trouble at the Christian school I go to.It also sounds more natural to me, somehow.Gotta be careful, though.There is__ a Japanese foreign-exchange student going there now!)._

_ _

************************************************************************

_A.C. 189_

_Colony L1_

_Secret Gundam Training Camp_

"Not again, Two!"Doctor J's voice boomed over the speaker in his helmet's comlink."How many times do we have to tell you, _do not attack friendly or non-hostile targets?!"_

"If they're targets, then they get what they deserve!Only the weak are unable to fight for themselves!" Two's harsh reply came back.Doctor J frowned at that, betraying his once-good day.

"There are always people who will not fight," was One's response."Just as there will always be weak enemies."As usual, his tone was devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"All right, cut the chatter you two," a stern voice said over the comm system.That would be vice-trainer Mulger.He had pushed every candidate very seriously, focusing mainly on trying to curb Two's vicious and vindictive nature."You have hostiles, two kilometers north.Intercept and engage.Try to disable, but destroy if you _have to."_

Knowing that was a challenge to Two's deadly nature, One kicked up his speed in the simulator to make sure he intercepted the convoy first.Two took a while to notice, due to his growling about how he was the one who was always picked on.

"Kisama!You're not gonna beat me this time, One!" Two's challenge boomed over the comm system with an equal mix of rage and vengeance in the tone.

Shaking his head, Doctor J turned away from the supervisor's controls and monitors."Here we go again . . ."

************************************************************************

_A.C. 204_

_Earth_

_Former Sanc Kingdom capitol Newport City_

_I'm sorry, Relena, Heero Yuy thought, as he boarded his Gundam, the Wing Zero.Fully restored to its original plans to combat yet another "fire" for the Preventers, the suit had regained the worn look it had at the end of the Eve Wars, nine years ago._

_I know I promised to destroy this suit after I returned, but I cannot stop Two any other way.I must use the Wing Zero again in battle.I'm sorry._

Closing the cockpit hatch, he pressed buttons in the pitch black from memory.Lifting off, he pulled a lever back on his right, changing the suit into the Neo Bird Mode that was so similar to the Wing Gundam's.

_Which is now in Two's hands, Heero thought bitterly, adjusting some controls and plotting a course.__If only I had made sure that suit had been fully destroyed.Like a fool, I thought that the combination of being blasted by Libra's main cannon and entering Earth's atmosphere would eradicate the whole suit.How could I have been so naive?!_

Frowning, he hit the thrust controls, blasting the suit at full-speed towards its destination.

_It's time to settle this rivalry, once and for all.Then I'll destroy Wing Zero.Besides, I know Relena will forgive me.She always does._

************************************************************************

_Central Arabian Subcontinent_

_Quatre Raberba Winner's Office_

_Stuck behind the desk again, are we?The thought came unbidden as Dorothy Catalonia walked into Quatre's office, barely being able to see him behind the mountain of paperwork he had filled out that day.__That boy needs to get out more often.She frowned, thinking of many of Quatre's responses to her requests to take a day off with her.__And I don't mean for business!_

"Hello Miss Dorothy.What can I do for you today?"Quatre's constant care for others always came before his care for himself.That's why he had agreed to take over the Winner family company at the end of the whole Mariemaia Kushrenada incident.Since then, his whole existance had practically been dedicated to supervising the company, sacrificing his outside life in the process.

"I was wondering the same think, Master Quatre."_I've been hanging out with the Maganac Corps too much.Now I'm talking like them!"What can I do for you?"Sitting down on the edge of his large mahogany desk, she smiled._

"Well, what do you mean Miss Dorothy?"Quatre's startled response went perfectly with the absolutely clueless expression on his face.

"You have not spent a single hour outside of this desk since the picnic at Newport," Dorothy scolded him._Sometimes I could throttle the boy, he's so uncaring about himself!"Some of the employees and myself are going out to New Constantinople tonight.We were wondering if you'd like to come?"_

"I'd love to, Miss Dorothy, but I can't."Quatre's sympathetic look always made her want to give up on him, to make him happy by going away and leaving him with his work.

Her judgement, however, _always won that fight._

"Nonsense!You haven't taken a real break for over three months!You work weekends, nights, and always refuse help from your secretary!She could handle over a quarter of the work you do!"

"I couldn't.It's not her responsibility to oversee the company.It's mine."Quatre's expression turned hard._That's odd, Dorothy thought.__He's never been like that before._

"I know it's yours, Quatre, but _please!This will be the forty-seventh time you've turned down an opportunity to relax and unwind."_

"Miss Dorothy, certain events have turned up, and I can't allow myself the time to 'relax and unwind.'Innocent people's lives are now at stake.Many have been lost already.I have to see to it that this stops."

"What do you mean, Master Quatre?What events?"Dorothy's expression turned from a mix of anger-disappointment to pure concern._What could have possibly happened to make him that__ upset?_

"Injustice has risen again, and it came in a Gundam."

Corridor after corridor, tunnel after tunnel, the Maganac Corps led Quatre down, to the lowest levels of the Winner estate.

"You see, Master Quatre," Rasid explained as they rode yet another elevator down deeper in the complex, "we thought such a situation would arise.Begging your forgiveness, we secretly diverted money from the Winner estate.It was nothing really large or damaging to the family or corporation, it was just neccessary."

"Neccessary for what, Rasid?"Quatre looked up at the man who stood nearly twice as tall in height."What are you talking about?" he asked as the elevator set down and the doors opened before them.

"This."With a simple point of his finger, everything became clear to Quatre.

"S-Sandrock?"

The mobile suit stood nearly to the ceiling of the monsterous hangar bay.Its white, blue, black, and grey plating shone even in the weak lighting provided.Fully reconstructed to the state it had been in during the Mariemaia incident, two giant gundanium shotels shone from their holding place on its back.

"Sandrock, and the rest of the Maganac Corps' suits," Rasid added, as Quatre ran up to the Gundam he had last piloted eight years ago."I hope you will forgive us for the deception, but we felt it would be very, ah, _problematic if something like the recent events occured and you did not have your Gundam."_

"Well, this does disappoint me a little, but I'm glad to see him again.Good old Sandrock."

"I am almost afraid to ask, but will you be needing this?" Rasid asked tentatively as he held out a black box about the size of his fist.It had silver computer-data ports pointing out one end.

"No, Rasid, I think I'll go without the Zero System for now," Quatre replied."Now, we have work to do.Let's go!"

The cheers of the Maganac Corps echoed loudly throughout the hangar bay.

************************************************************************

_Mars_

_Earth Sphere Unified Nation Terraforming Site_

"All right, what's wrong, Noin?"Zechs' kind, deep voice whispered in her ear as he reached out to hold on to her hand.She had been sobbing by herself in their bathroom when he had gotten home.The TV was on, reporting on some maniac in a mobile suit.Zechs hadn't paid it much attention, though he thought he had heard the word _Gundam said at least once._

"All those people . . ." Noin's voice returned, stifled by her own tears."They never had a chance.Without a military opposition, he wiped them all out . . ."

As she returned to crying, Zechs thought._Never had a chance?Against what?That Gundam on the news?But the Gundam pilots would never do such a horrible thing!_

"Now, now, now.These things happen."Zechs' words came now from her shoulder, as he rested his head on her from behind, wrapping his arms around her slightly-bulging stomach.

"No, they weren't supposed to die.After all we went through to gain peace, it has to be made into nothing by one person . . ."

So that was it.All she had done during the wars, all that the people had done, seemed as though what they had obtained from all that suffering had been taken away.

_Not taken away.Stolen.Peace has been stolen from us.Just as peace was stolen by Mariemaia Kushrenada and Dekim Barton._

"Do not fear, love," Zechs' voice whispered softly to her, comforting her."The Tallgeese IV is almost finished, and your Taurus has been completely rebuilt and improved.The two of us, we will not allow this to happen again."

"Zechs, you mean--"

"Yes.We're returning to Earth."

************************************************************************

_Earth_

_Northeastern Rural China_

_Many, Many Miles from the Closest City_

After gathering up another bundle of sticks, Chang Wufei started back to his cottage in a clearing in the woods._Sally likes a nice, warm fire on a day like this.I'm sure little Nataku won't mind either._

"Nataku" was the nickname he had already given to the baby in Sally Po's womb._In memory of the past, and in hope for the future, he had replied when Sally heard him call the baby that for the first time._

"Kuso!First your Gundam, and now the baby!" had been her exclamation.Wufei allowed himself a smile.He loved it when he did that to people.

As he entered their house, he was surprised when he didn't see Sally.Normally, she was home by then._Unless something came up, or they somehow implemented Daylight Savings Time in the middle of nowhere, something is very wrong._

Setting the bundle of wood on their porch with the rest of the wood, he sprinted to Sally's second car in the lawn._Good thing she had this one for emergencies!_

************************************************************************

_Preventer Headquarters_

_Location:Classified_

"Yes, sir, we're doing all we can on the situation.Unfortunately, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation ordered the destruction of _all mobile suits, so we don't have anything to fight him with!"Une's frustrated voice replied to the demands from the other end of the phone.The president of the Earth Sphere, as understanding as he may be sometimes, could also be a real ass sometimes._

Following another assault of furious questions, the phone made a sharp _click, telling Une that the president had hung up the phone rather forcefully.__I wish you were here, Mr. Treize.You could teach that man a few things on diplomacy.Turning to look out the windows behind her desk, she smiled to herself at the thought of the president being told how to be a politician by Treize Kushrenada, she also felt an ache inside of her.__Oh, Mr. Treize . . ._

Her personal musings came to a screeching halt when her office doors banged open, an obviously-stressed Chang Wufei storming to her desk.

"Why was I not told of this 'Two' character?"His face gleamed with recent sweat, probably wondering where Sally was.

"Easy, Wufei."Sitting down at her desk, she folded her hands in front of her, her incandescent brown hair forming a curtain between her and the many badges on her uniform."First of all, you don't have a phone in that cottage of yours.Second, Sally has been called away on official Preventers business.While she is at a small amount of risk, I'm not so inhumane as to send a woman with a child inside her into an area of serious danger."

"I told you, I want to know what is going on!"Slamming his fist down on her desk, various items on the surface bounced slightly.Her one picture of Treize fell down face-first.

Resetting the items on her desk, and making sure to reset the picture's stand so it wouldn't topple so easily, she closed her eyes.Unfolding her hands, she reached down and pulled open a drawer in her desk.With another bracing _screech, the file was shut and locked, a single manila envelope sitting on the center of the desk._

"Here is all the information we have on this man calling himself 'Two.'So far, all we know is what the news has told us.Like the Americans, we now have to wait for the news for any new developments."Her face took on a scowl of unhappiness."From what we can tell, he has mixed elements of the Wing Gundam with parts from the Epyon, most noticablely, Vayeate, and Mercurius suits.We also have reason to believe that he has integrated the Zero System with the computer controls of the Wing Gundam.He calls the reconstructed suit the Wing Gundam Vengeance.He seems to have an obsession with your friend, Heero Yuy.That seems to be his message every time he strikes."

"He pilots that suit, does he?"Pointing to a picture of the Vengeance, he looked up at her.The suit had been repainted, but still looked like the original suit.The paint job, the wings on its back, and the shoulders are the only things that differed.

"Yes.As I said, he primarily used parts from the Epyon, apparently.The wings and shoulders are obviously parts taken from that suit or constructed from its plans.From what we can tell, it still can change into the Bird Mode.Although the original Wing Gundam could not fire its buster rifle while in Bird Mode, this rebuilt version can."

"And without a military, nobody can stop him."Somehow, the concept of an insane pilot at the controls of a Gundam that used the mind-warping Zero System made Wufei actually blanch.

"Not really 'nobody', Wufei," she replied._That statement made him jerk his head straight up, looking her in the eye._

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, we have a plan B."

************************************************************************

_Colony L2_

_Duo and Hilde's Home_

"I gotta hurry!" Duo Maxwell said as he rushed through the bedroom door.

"Not _again!" his wife groaned.Duo was almost __always late for everything!Of course, what with recovering from the wars, starting a scrapping business of his own, marrying Hilde, and fathering two children, he had every excuse for being late down to a pat._

"Don't worry!The shuttle won't take off without _me, would it?"Duo's mischevious grin peaked through the doorway back at his wife._

"Duo, you're so full of yourself, it's a wonder you don't explode and send blobs of Shinigami everywhere!" came Hilde's exasperated reply."You know, I'm sure I can be of use there, too!"

"Yeah, but the last thing I need is to be worrying about losing both you _and the baby!Worrying about you is quite enough, as it is!"_

"I got you those plans for Libra, didn't I?"

"Hmmm . . .I seem to remember something . . .Oh, yeah.You nearly got yourself _killed for that!Remember the mobile doll Vayeate and Mercurius?Hmmm . . .And __who was there to save your stubborn butt?"_

_Should have known better than to have brought that one up! Hilde thought as she helped her ever-tardy husband get ready for his trip back down to Earth._

"Kisama!Where's my necklace?"

************************************************************************

_Earth_

_Ruins of New Buffalo_

_Now Known As "The Graveyard"_

_Where is my enemy?_

The thought seemed to tug on his very soul, his very existance.

_Who is my enemy?_

Over and over, his mind--or was it that blasted system again?--repeated that question to him.

_Where?_

Were it not for his previous permanent plunge into insanity at the hands of his own rage and anger, those questions would have driven him mad.Now, however, they fueled him.They seemed to empower him with the near-infinite capabilities this suit demanded from him.

_Who?Who will be the next to challenge me?_

Another thought--this one his own--came back in a strange query.

_What if there is no one left to challenge?_

_What if I have finally reached the top?_

_What if, somehow, I am the most powerful warrior living?_

These new questions gave the maniacal madman something to consider as he waited.Waited for his enemy.

_My true, and only, enemy._

************************************************************************

_Somewhere in the Middle of the Pacific Ocean_

"Duo, it's good to see you again, man!"Howard came out to hug the former Gundam pilot.

"And it's good to see you, too!How's the scrap floating?"That was Duo's traditional jibe at Howard, since he primarily worked in the Pacific, salvaging whatever junk and debris he could find.Since a majority of all scrap was metal, Duo had always kidded Howard for attempting the impossible--salvaging scrap metal on a floating factory in the middle of the world's largest mass of water.

"Oh, not as well as I'd like."His tone and facial expression darkened behind the thick black sunglasses that always occupied the upper part of his face."I heard about New Buffalo.That new Gundam."

"That Gundam isn't new.It's Heero's old one.The one he left for Wing Zero."

"Oh, you mean the one he stole parts from _your Gundam for."Growling under his breath, Duo nodded._

"Yeah, but you know me.I managed to re-route his auxiliary comm systems in his cockpit to blast out the nearest country music station whenever he keyed to communicate with anyone."After Howard stopped laughing, Duo cautioned him, "Gotta be careful mentioning that around him, though.He shot at me for it.He missed, of course, but it managed to pierce a hole right through the headrest of _my Gundam's cockpit."_

"I was wondering what that bullet hole was doing _inside your Gundam."_

Turning back to walk to his office, Howard sat heavily down on his laid-back chair behind his desk.

"This is some serious business, this Gundam attacking and all."

"Yep.Just wish I hadn't gotten rid of my ol' buddy so soon.Somehow I just _knew something like this would happen."_

"Don't punish yourself, kid.The world has a strange sense of humor and irony.You just gotta learn how to outwit the two of them sometimes.Like I did."

"Let me guess.You got ahold of plans for my Gundam and reconstructed it in case something like this ever occurred."

"My boy, you know me all too well.Actually, I just pulled the schematics off the Gundam itself when it was in Peacemillion.Other than that, you got me pegged."

"You know, you're damn lucky Relena doesn't know about this . . ."

"I know, I know . . ."


	3. Gundam Wing: Vengeance Part III

_G__undam __W__ing:__V__engeance_

_Part III_

_ _

_By Shawn Gealow (wing_zero_pilot)_

_son_of_vegeta@hotmail.com_

_ _

_Hello again.This is the third chapter in the Gundam Wing:Vengeance saga.This is my first ever fanfic, in anything, but I think it's turned out pretty well so far.Sorry this one took so long!!I just got back to school and homework's been a real bee-yatch!Hopefully, at the end of this fic, I'll have pictures attached to show you the Tallgeese IV and the Wing Gundam Vengeance (unless Fanfiction.net doesn't let it go through, which would royally suck!)._

_In any event, this tells a little about the Gundam pilots finalizing the reclamation of their long-lost suits, and a battle between Heero and his nemesis, Two.Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with Two's 'true' name by the time I finish the whole saga, but no ideas have come up yet.Be assured--I intend it to be very__ surprising!_

_So far, I have only had a grand total of 5 reviews on my past two chapters, and two people had reviewed each of my chapters (so only three people have reviewed any of my work!).Let one thing be known:I WANT YOU TO REVIEW MY WORK!I need to know what other GW and EW fans think of my story.Unfortunately, that's only been happening very rarely (though I probably should wait a little longer than three days for the reviews to start pouring in).**If I get enough reviews, I'll go ahead and write a sequel or two (no pun intended) once I'm done with this storyline.**_

_I'm writing this chapter listening to "Rhythm Emotion" from my CD-R disc, so it's guaranteed to have more action than the past two chapters!_

_Anyhow, on with the story!_

_ _

_P.S.--Sorry if I offended anyone with the response to the review I got.I'm kind of defensive when it comes to stuff I pour my heart and soul into.I'm working on it, and will thus see all criticism as purely constructive, and not offensive.Sorry!_

_ _

************************************************************************

_A.C. 189_

_Colony L1_

_Secret Gundam Pilot Training Site_

Finally being able to get some rest, Doctor J slowly laid himself on the cot in his personal quarters.It had been a long day--made even longer from the loss of three of his trainees' lives.

"May we never have another day like this one . . ." Doctor J whispered to himself as he slowly detached the various cybernetic implants that could cause serious harm if he did something as simple as slept with them still on._Never have been one to stay still, even when unconcious! he thought to himself with a gradual smile._

Within fifteen minutes, he was sound asleep.

"Sir!We have a problem!"The shave-tailed lieutenant shouted as he swung open the door to Doctor J's quarters.

Startled, the good doctor flew out of bed, grabbing the gun that was hidden under the table.Only after he had forcibly stopped himself from shooting the twenty-year-old--_That would serve him right!--did he realize what was going on._

"What is the problem, other than the one everyone has about me getting a good night's rest?!"

"Sir, it's Two!He's stolen a mobile suit and escaped!"

"Which suit?It wasn't the Wing Gundam, was it?"Bewildered, the doctor slowly put the pistol back into its hiding place.

"No, sir!It was one of the unarmed prototypes used in the piloting drills."

"Good, good . . ."

"Sir?How can this be a good thing?"

"Simple, my dear boy.It makes choosing between One and Two on who would pilot the Wing Gundam that much easier.As much as I hate to say it, but today has made that choice much easier."

"Sir, I know we were supposed to pick one candidate and allow him to pilot the suit, but what would happen to the others?"

"I'm going to be blunt with you, son."Somehow, the doctor's usual casualness and playfulness drained out of him faster than lead-filled coolant."We could _not afford to have an experienced soldier that __we rejected running around with such detailed information on the Gundam.Each of the candidates knew this, so I believe that's why Two went and did what he did."_

"I'm sorry, sir.I didn't know."

"I did, and I'm afraid that I would have never forgiven myself if I followed through with those orders."_That's why that gun has room enough for only five shots:four for the kids, and one for me._

"Sir, what should we do about the escaped candidate?"

"Deploy the mobile suits with stealth armoring."_Thanks for leaving a little bit of your research with me, Professor G!"Capture him and bring him back, if you can.If not, the use of deadly force is authorized."Looking down at his floor, Doctor J somehow looked even more grim.__Perhaps only two shots will be needed, after all . . ._

************************************************************************

_Space_

_A Small Distance Away From L1_

"You'll never take me alive!"Two's blood-chilling oath bellowed across the comm systems on as many frequencies as his suit could do."I know what you have planned for me!You'll never be able to do it!"

"You must cease and desist your escape, now!" Doctor J responded."I've changed my mind.You won't die, but only if you come back with us now!"

Sweeping back and forth, avoiding the so-called "warning shots", Two swore at them."You bastards think I'm gonna go back with _you?You're fools!"_

"You must believe me!I don't wish to have you destroyed, but I will in order to prevent a pilot's endangerment on the field!You must understand!"

"I understand euthanasia!That's all I _need to understand!And now I've got to fight for my life, __because I was second-best!Well, never again!I'm going to take my rightful position at the top, __by any means neccessary!"_

Arching his suit's flight back to the line of stealth-plated Leo suits in once-hot pursuit behind him, he used his engine backwash to melt the "head" of one of the pursuing suits.Grabbing its beam rifle, he opened fire on his enemies.

One suit after another blew to so much vapor and debris, proving to Doctor J that he should have trained the other pilots better, and not just the Gundam pilot candidates._No, I just trained Two too__ well._

Turning to the nearest officer behind him, Doctor J smiled.

"Get me One._Now."_

Because the final modifications on the Wing Gundam weren't complete yet, One sighed as he had to clamber up into the cockpit of one of the spare stealth Leos.He had always believed that the Earth Sphere Alliance had taken too much power away from the Tallgeese's plans when they had designed this suit._This weak, pathetic piece of shit for a suit._

Mentally going through the pre-flight checklist, he cut it short as he lifted off, clearing out the hangar bay.

_My suit may have the ability to sneak around, but his is based on the Wing Gundam's body and engines.While it doesn't have any weapons, it will be hard as hell to beat him._

************************************************************************

_A.C. 204_

_Earth_

_"The Graveyard"_

_My enemy!Where is he?!_

Between the madness and the Zero System, Two's conciousness screamed out for revenge, for retribution.

_For vengeance!_

A single day had gone by since he had wiped out the city that had once stood where he was.Nobody had stood a chance, though a few idiotic citizens thought it would be honorable if they did as much as they could to prevent the Gundam he piloted from killing those they held dearly.Many had simply driven their vehicles straight into the suit's leg assemblies, though the gundanium alloy didn't even allow a single scratch from those fools.

_Unworthy opponents.Not even worth thinking to be true enemies.I have only one enemy, one equal.He calls himself Heero Yuy, but I know him only as One._

Kicking up dirt from nearby destroyed buildings, Two ignited his Vernier thrusters on the wings he had transferred from the Epyon to his Wing Vengeance.With a mad scream of sheer lunacy, he headed towards his next target.

_You once took everything from me, One.Now it's my turn._

_I just hope Newport City is as busy as possible today._

************************************************************************

_Preventers Headquarters_

_Location:Classified_

"What do you mean, a Plan B?"Wufei was certainly surprised at Une's use of words.Though his eyes gazed accusingly at her, she never flinched.

_I wonder just how many OZ soldiers were met with this kind of cold, unadulterated fury at injustice?_

"What I mean is, there isn't exactly 'no opposition' planned for this Two character.I know for a fact that at least four of the Gundams have been rebuilt, other than the Gundam this man is piloting."

"I know Heero Yuy's Wing Zero had been rebuilt, but whose are the other three's?"

"Simple.Quatre's . . ."Motioning at a nearby video screen, she pressed a few buttons on a remote control.The Gundam Sandrock appeared on the monitor."Duo's . . ."Again, a press of a button, and the Deathscythe Hell appeared."And yours."

"Nataku . . .When do I get my Gundam back?"

"As soon as possible.We've already cleared up the red tape, so it's yours whenever you want it."

"I understand.Where is Sally?"

"I'm surprised you held yourself for so long from asking that.The last time she checked in with her superiors was around twenty hours ago.Four more hours and another report should come in.Wait until then, and we'll tell you her location."

The color drained back into Wufei's face._At least she's all right._

_For now.If anything should happen to her, those responsible will find that all the divine intervention in space won't help them in the least._

************************************************************************

_Colony L3_

_Secret Launching Bay_

_Good thing I always kept the plans to this suit, Trowa thought to himself as he double-checked the diagnostic display panel.It had taken him a long time to rebuild the Heavyarms suit that he had used at the end of the Mariemaia Kushrenada incident.Luckily, though, the ringleader had some favors owed to him, and even Duo Maxwell's friend, Howard, had helped out.__Now, four years after finishing it and putting it into storage, it's being called back into action.__Seems like I'm always hiding or losing this suit._

"Trowa!"Catherine's voice cried out as Trowa was about to close the hatch to his Gundam."Trowa, wait!"

"What is it, Cathy?"Trowa's innocent voice betraying the years of combat he had seen.

"Trowa, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll come back._And don't try to self-detonate your suit again!I won't be there to snap you out of whatever mood you're in."__If you have any moods, that is, her mind added._

Trowa looked at her for a long time.Then, as though he were coming out of a hypnotic trance, he turned back to his diagnostic panels.

"_Please Trowa!"_

"I promise," he finally said as he started his suit up.Catherine jumped back as the Vernier engines on the suit's back kicked up dust from all corners of the old hangar.

As she walked back to the hangar doors, she looked back at the mobile suit that was about to leave.What she saw brought a smile to her face.

The suit was in the pose that Trowa had always used whenever he left somewhere and intended to return.The suit was still facing away from her, but the torso was craned back, with the right arm in a salute over the face that was looking at her.

With tears in her eyes, she put her hands over her mouth.Then, she waved at the suit.

"Good luck, Trowa.I know you won't need it, but just know it's there for you if you do."

************************************************************************

_Mars_

_Earth Sphere Unified Nation Terraforming Site_

"All right, let's test out the primary engines," Noin said to the nearest technician as she seated herself at her white Taurus suit's main controls.

"Understood," the female tech replied.Leaping off of the suit's waist, she softly landed on the hangar's floor.Since Mars has less gravity than Earth, the technicians were more free to "float about", making repairs in places that Earth's gravity would have made difficult.

Keying on her primary control circuit, Noin smiled to herself.The last time she had been at these controls, she was fighting side-by-side with her future husband, Zechs Marquise.After the Mariemaia incident on Earth, the two had decided to personally oversee the Mars terraforming site sponsored by the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.He had proposed to her at the ceremony in the terraforming headquarters, in front of every single person that was participating in the smallest way with the terraforming project.Eight years later, she was told by her doctors that she was pregnant with twins--a son and a daughter.

Still smiling to herself, she pulled back on the controls, lifting her suit up off of the deck._Seems to be working better than ever!I'm surprised they could rebuild it, after what I put it through during the fight with those Serpent mobile suits!She frowned at that thought.__I thought I would stand a chance in that little Taurus.What I forgot was that it wasn't made out of gundanium or neo-titanium!_

Keying her primary viewscreen to show Zechs' test run that was occuring as she fine-tuned the engines on her suit, she smiled.He was busy blasting away at the targets for the tests of his weapons and maneuvering systems.Each of his targets was a scaled-down version of the Virgo and Taurus mobile dolls, offering a harder target to hit while still retaining the mobile dolls' reputation for being just a few levels below the capabilites of the best pilots in known space._Including Zechs._

His suit, the Tallgeese IV, seemed to be working without a hitch.The Tallgeese III he had piloted had taken serious damage a few years ago in one of his Preventers missions.He had to abandon and self-detonate it.Since then, he had been working on a new Tallgeese, one he had helped design himself.Like the Tallgeese III, it still retained the basic look of all the Tallgeese models.Instead of a large yellow headcrest of the last two models, this one brought back the red color, though it was just as large as the Tallgeese III's.Instead of the blue color that Treize had selected for the Tallgeese II's color scheme, Zechs had chosen a glossy grey color.

The Tallgeese III had a large beam cannon, similar in most respects to the buster rifles Heero Yuy had made use of.The Tallgeese IV, however, had a gun more like the first two, only it had almost the same destructive capability as the beam cannon.

Welded onto its left forearm was a large, triangular shield similar to the Tallgeese III's.Like its predecessor, an improved heat whip was hidden in it, visible only when extended.The shield, like the rest of the suit, was made out of gundanium alloy.After the destruction of the Tallgeese III, Zechs didn't want anything less durable or resistant.

_The last thing I need is to abandon you on the account of my own sense of invunerability, he had said to her when she asked why he was going to such an extent over a single mobile suit.She had believed him, but she also thought there was more to it than that._

_He loves that suit so much it has taken up much of his time, she thought, though not with a single pang of jealousy.She understood how he felt.She had felt that way about each suit she piloted, beginning with the green Aries she had when she was with OZ._

Once all the techs had left the hangar bay, she turned back to her controls, she pressed a few buttons, opening the hangar doors.Pressing a few more buttons, she keyed on the comm system.

"Zechs, once you're done playing around over there, we've got a shuttle to catch."

"Understood," came his reply.He knew as well as she did what they were up against.Both of them had seen what a Gundam was capable of, and neither one wanted to see the results of a psychotic pilot at the helm of a suit with the ZERO system installed.Pilots with their sanity were hard enough to predict when they were under ZERO's influence, but the whole situation was made even worse by the simple fact that this pilot had lost his mind.

_Please, by whatever gods may exist, let us return home safely to be able to raise our family in peace._

************************************************************************

_The Graveyard_

"There you are, Heero Yuy!" Two screamed at the radar screen in front of him."You've certainly taken your dear, sweet time!"

"Listen to me, Two.You must surrender.Otherwise, I'll have to destroy you," Heero said in his mix of flat and annoyed tones.

_Ah, his time with that Relena Peacecraft woman must have softened him up quite a bit.Otherwise, he'd have just opened fire on me!_

_"__Surrender?!If I didn't know any better, I'd say that __you were the insane one in this situation!"Laughing as loudly as he could, he targeted the approaching Wing Zero._

_Hah!It's still in its Neo Bird Mode!His weapons systems are powered down whenever the suit's like that!What a fool!_

It wasn't but a split-second later that Two had to eat his words.As the suit approached the Wing Vengeance's weapons' range, it changed into its familiar Combat Mode.

Aiming the Wing Vengeance's improved buster rifle at Heero's suit, Two took extra pleasure as he pressed the FIRE button.The blast lanced out, but the Wing Zero dodged it effortlessly.

Inserting its own buster rifle into its shield, the Wing Zero took out one of its beam sabres.Shooting ahead as the twin hyper-Vernier engines on its back erupted in a blast of speed, the Wing Zero lifted its beam sabre high, attempting a vertical cut that would split Two's Vengeance down the middle, gundanium alloy or not.

Luckily for him, his own hyper-Verniers that he had taken from the Epyon saved Two from being cut in half.Taking out one of his own beam sabres, he parried blow after blow effortlessly.

Gundam against Gundam, the pair seemed an even match for one another.Cut after cut, slice after slice, block after endless block, the suits appeared to be perfectly even in all fighting categories.Until, that is, the Wing Zero's right hand got cut off at the wrist, sending the hand and the beam sabre spinning away.After the two parts exploded, the Wing Vengeance slowly approached the Wing Zero, as though the suit also were gloating that it had won.

"It's over, One.You've lost."Laughing maniacally over the comm system, Two's face was absolutely beaming with glee.

Grumbling under his breath, Heero punched his hand onto the side of his cockpit.Then, four blips came on his radar display.Actually smiling, Heero keyed on the video transmission and said, "I think not."

"Oh, and what makes you think you've _won?"_

"We do."Duo's voice came over the comm system in a triumphant tone.

"It's over for you, Two," came Wufei's voice.

"It's pointless to fight any further.We outnumber you five to one," Quatre said in his typically diplomatic tone.

"Quatre's right.Resistance is futile," Trowa's voice chimed in.

"So, One, you have to hide behind your friends in order to stop me.What a coward you have become."

"Coward or not, you've lost.Surrender and we won't kill you outright for what you've done," Heero replied to Two's taunt.Two responded with purely insane laughter.

Stymied at his eccentric behavior, each Gundam pilot had a confused look on their faces.

"You still think I'm going to surrender?Hah!You're even bigger fools than I thought!"Still laughing, Two hauled back on the lever to his right hand side.Switching the Wing Vengeance into its own version of the original Bird Mode, the suit blasted away faster than even the Wing Zero could pull off.

"Where's he going?" Quatre asked over the comm system.

"I don't know, but we had better find out," Heero replied.

"Whatever he has planned, it can't be anything good," Trowa said.

"Duo, see if you can nail his suit with one of those tracking devices you showed me earlier," Quatre said.One of the few additional modifications to Duo's original Deathscythe Hell suit was a barely-visible tracking-beacon launcher mounted on his buster shield.

"I copy that, Quatre," Duo replied.Raising his suit's left arm, Duo launched his buster shield.Speeding along after the fleeing Wing Vengeance, it suddenly arced back, remounting itself on the Deathscythe Hell's left arm.

"Did it make it?" Trowa asked.

"Yep.I'm getting the data now."_Good thing I had Howard install that thing.It fit the profile of this suit perfectly as a hit-and-run accessory!"You guys aren't going to believe this."_

"What is it, Duo?" Heero asked in a very serious tone.

"He's headed for the moon."

"Understood.I'm going to go back to Newport City for repairs," Heero said in his no-nonsense tone of voice."Quatre, you and the others come up with a plan on how to best approach the Lunar Base.That's where he's most likely to have set up camp.It's highly likely that he has the base's complement of Virgo mobile dolls up and running again."

"Understood.We'll rendezvous back at Newport at 0600 hours tomorrow," Quatre replied.

"Agreed.See you then."__

Here's those pictures I promised you!The first is a picture of the Wing Gundam Vengeance in its Bird Mode.The second is W.V. in its mobile suit mode.The third is of the Tallgeese IV.Sorry for the quality of the pictures.My sister keeps putting her hands all over the scanner!


	4. Gundam Wing: Vengeance Part IV

_G__undam __W__ing:__V__engeance_

_Part IV_

_ _

_By Shawn Gealow (wing_zero_pilot)_

_son_of_vegeta@hotmail.com_

_ _

___Hello once again.This is the fourth chapter in my saga, Gundam Wing:Vengeance.I've been thinking lately that I'll try and round the whole saga up soon.I hope to have it rounded up in a total of five chapters (five just seems a lot more of a rounder number than four), but circumstances may arise where I have to finish it in this chapter.I'm writing this listening to Trunks' Theme MIDI, so this one will definitely have more spirit and insight than all the others!If this story does end up in five chapters, the last two will probably be a bit shorter than the others, with the last bit of Chapter 5 as a sort of epilogue.I hate it when fanfics just drop off at the end of a scene, not letting you know any of the future consequences of the events in the fanfic!_

_I just started my own website recently.You can go there if you want.It's at www.geocities.com/wing_zero_pilot195/wing_zero_pilot195.html .I don't have everything up and running as of yet, so you'll have to bear with me as I try to get everything working.I do have the Gundam Wing Image Archive up and running, with as many pics from GW as I could fit onto one page.It's not much, but it's better than nothing!Soon I'll be posting my fanfics and the fics of whoever wants theirs posted on my site (It looks great, it just isn't finished yet).Go there within a month of this fic's posting and maybe--just maybe--I'll have it working.There you'll be able to see the pics of the two mobile suits that appear only in the Gundam Wing:Vengeance storyline:the Wing Vengeance and the Tallgeese IV.Cross your fingers!_

_I'll also have a Dragonball Z section, with a picture archive and sections for miscellaneous programs and whatnot for both GW and DBZ.Included in the Misc. GW section will be music MP3 files of Rhythm Emotion (both normal and "Pure" mixes), Just Communication (sometime soon), and, IF I CAN FIND IT, White Reflection.Unfortunately, I've been going nuts trying to find an MP3 of White Reflection (which is a pity, since it's such an incredibly awesome song!) and of that sad-sounding violin music they played in the background of the flashbacks during Endless Waltz, so if any of you know where I can find one, LET ME KNOW.Also, PLEASE don't suggest Napster.It costs money and I only need ONE file from it._

_Anyhow, as I always say, ON WITH THE STORY!_

************************************************************************

_ _

_A.C. 189_

_L1 Colony_

_Secret Gundam Pilot Training Camp_

_That blasted boy is at it again! Doctor J thought as he raced down corridor after corridor, trying to muster up enough pilots to fight off the attacker who was trying to board the colony._

_There's no doubt about it.That's Two attacking!Doctor J frowned.__He must be after the Gundam!_

Sprinting down the hallway came One, headed towards the Gundam's hangar bay.Doctor J smiled as he thought of what would happen next.

Waving at a passing lieutenant, Doctor J assumed a serious tone."You, over there!"

"Yes, sir?"The twenty-year-old officer saluted him.

"I want you to cancel the orders for deployment of all the pilots, except for One."

"Uh, are you sure that's wise, sir?"

"Absolutely.Contact One and tell him to report immediately to Hangar Zero-One-Alpha.Tell him to use his own suit."

"What?His own suit?"

"He'll know what I mean."

"Hey, you!One!"The young officer soon flagged down the ten-year-old pilot.It wasn't that hard, considering he was the _only ten-year-old in the secret installation._

"What is it.I'm busy."The young child's tone was completely devoid of emotion, save for a hint of annoyance.

"It's Doctor J.He's ordered all other pilots except you to not engage the target attacking.He wants you to use, uh, _your suit.I believe that was his message."Shifting his weight about awkwardly, the lieutenant obviously found it strange to be ordering around a ten-year-old, much less saluting one, which he did as soon as he stopped talking._

"Understood."Turning around on the heel of his right foot, he sprinted away towards the Zero-One-Alpha hangar bay.

"I truly hope that kid knows what he's doing."

************************************************************************

_A.C. 204_

_Former Sanc Kingdom Capitol Newport City_

"Are the repairs finished yet?"Heero looked up from the medical cot he was lying in at Relena.His entire torso and right arm had sustained significant wounds during his fight with Two a few days ago.

Smiling, Relena sat down at the foot of Heero's bed.

"No, not yet.The technicians say they'll need your help for a majority of the repairs.You've changed so much of the inner workings of the suit that the original plans don't really apply anymore.At least that's what they tell me."

"Well, it is Duo who's heading the repair process.It sounds like something he would say."Looking out the window to avoid Relena's puzzled gaze, he turned his attention on a pair of birds chriping away incessantly on a nearby branch.One of the birds was trying over and over to get the other's attention, but to no avail.The other bird just kept on looking away at the sky.

_I know how you feel, poor bird, Relena thought to herself.Unsure of whether Heero had just tried to tell a joke or not, she quickly changed the subject._

"What do you plan on doing, when the repairs are finished?Are you going to wait for the Earth Sphere Intelligence Agency to get data on what kind of forces this Two has in store for you and the other Gundam pilots?"

"Considering the ESIA's name is more of a contradiction with what it is in charge of, the answer is no.We have to act now, before he can rebuild any more forces than he already has."

That, of course, was referring to the massive amounts of Taurus, Virgo, Virgo II, and even Serpent mobile doll troops had suddenly appeared around the once-abandoned Lunar Base from OZ's glory days.It was very surprising, considering there was only one person responsible for the reconstruction, reprogramming, and reconditioning of that many suits in such little time.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."Trailing off, Relena watched in amazement as the two birds finally began to chirp together, side by side, outside the window.

_A premonition, perhaps?Or is it merely a glimpse of what I hope to happen between Heero and myself?_

"I know how you are about battles, Heero.I know you won't hesitate to use the self-detonation on your mobile suit."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm having the self-detonator in your suit removed, Heero.I won't have you killing yourself just to settle the score with this enemy from your past."

"Hmmm . . .You were right about one thing, Relena."

"What was that, Heero?"

"In the past, I wouldn't have hesitated to self-detonate.Now, however, after going through it twice, I've been having second thoughts about it."

"What?Do you really mean that, Heero?"

"Yes, I do.After this battle, if we win, I will have something to come back to, something guaranteed to me."

"What's that?"

Turning back to face her, he gazed into her eyes with his own Prussian-blues.

"Peace."

After getting out of his medical bed, Heero went directly to the primary repair hangar, underground.Upon seeing the sheer number of technical crews hard at work trying to figure his single suit out, he became very annoyed.

_What a waste of manpower.I'm only 24 years old, and it would take me less than a day to finish all these repairs.The only parts damaged were the arms, torso, and battle computer systems.It's not as though I'm rebuilding the whole thing again._

Frowning, he pulled one of the senior techs aside.

"I want you to send these men back to something they _know how to do," he said to the man impatiently._

"Sir?These are among the best technicians and engineers in the Earth Sphere."

"I don't care," Heero replied dispassionatly."I will finish the repairs myself."

"Are you sure--"Then, looking at Heero's death-glare for a while, the man simply left it at that.He ran off, issuing orders as he went.Flagging down another senior tech, he looked back at his damaged suit as he spoke.

"I want to know _exactly what you have done to this suit so far."_

"I tell you what, that Heero is something else!" Duo said as he stretched out in the hallways outside of Relena's office.

"What do you mean by that, Duo?" Hilde asked from the bench where she sat.She motioned for him to sit next to her.

Duo happily complied."Well, first, he _just got out of the medical bay, right?So, right after the doctor tells him to go home and get some rest, he marches straight into the repair bay, orders __all of the techs out, and tells me to scram!Talk about being ungrateful!"Slouching, he put his elbows on the back of the bench.Leaning his head back, he shut his eyes, frowning._

"You know as well as I do that that's just the way he is," Hilde countered."You knew that he would do just what he did.Face it.You were asking for it!"

"Well, you're a lot of help."

Both heads turned as the door to Relena's office opened.From her meeting with Quatre's Maganac Corps, she did _not look happy.The thirty-odd soldiers looked as though they had just been through a rough interrogation, Rasid especially._

"Hey, what's up guys?What's the matter?You look pretty bad."Duo tried to help, but the Maganacs didn't seem to want any help getting cheered up.

"Relena happened," answered Abdul, looking morose."She sure blistered our ears for keeping our mobile suits!If I were you, I'd run before she gets ahold of you!"

"C'mon guys!It's Relena, for God's sake!How bad could it have been?"

It wasn't long until Duo had to eat his words.After getting called into her office, Relena paced about in front of the massive windows that made up an entire wall of the room.She was quiet, but forceful._Very forceful._

Walking through the corridor, waiting for Relena, Heero only caught bits and pieces of her lecture to Duo and Howard.

"I would hate . . . this to you . . . if . . . ever find . . . you've . . . mobile suit . . . arrested.Understood?"

Heero's eyes widened.Never, ever had he heard Relena threaten anyone with arrest before.She'd never even so much as spoken a single bad word about _anyone, save for certain OZ soldiers, but now she was threatening Duo and Howard--two of the people she trusted the most--with arrest!_

_Times certainly have taken their toll on Relena, Heero thought.__She certainly isn't as naive as she was when I first met her._

After the door to her office opened wide, Duo, Hilde, and Howard marched out of the room.Duo's eyes were opened very wide and Howard's jaw still hadn't quite yet recovered from the shock.It still hung open.

"Enjoy your talk with Relena?" Heero asked casually, tossing a glimpse at the three poor souls.

"Smartass," Duo answered."You're lucky.Your suit was sponsored by the Earth Sphere."

"I never thought the girl had it in her, to be honest."Mouth still agape, Howard pushed his sunglasses back up to the top of his nose.

"Even I know better to go behind Relena's back nowadays," Heero said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!I had nothing to do with the reconstruction of my suit!It was all Howard!"

"I know."

"What?"His jaw dropping even more, Howard looked straight at Heero."How did you know?It was just me and my crew working on that suit!We had maximum secrecy!"

"It wasn't your security.When Duo came in his Gundam, I knew that he couldn't have rebuilt it without bragging to someone.Thus, the only other people with access to the complete technical readouts on the Gundams were the five scientists, Dekim Barton, Cannes, Treize Kushrenada, who are all dead, myself, and you, Howard.I remember when you pulled the technical plans to the Wing Zero on the Peacemillion.I didn't have to think very hard to believe that you had done the same with the rest of the Gundams, as well."

"Well, how did you know I pulled the plans?"

"Nothing gets by my notice when it comes to accessing my Gundam's database."

"Oh.I wondered what that unaccessable algorithm was in your computer.Must have been one of those non-erasable recording programs that show everything accessed on the Gundam's computer.I remember installing something like that in the Peacemillion."

"Except mine wasn't easy to hack into."

"Yeah--Hey!"

Before Howard could yell at him any more, Heero entered Relena's office and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

Looking up from her laptop monitor on her desk, Relena smiled wearily."Yes, Heero.I want you to look at this."

Walking over to her desk, Heero turned the laptop around, looking intensely at the screen.

"Two."

"Yes.He's attacked another metropolitan area.This time it was Brussels.The Earth Sphere President made it out with a few scrapes and bruises, but the rest of the population wasn't so lucky."

"How many casualties?"

"Nearly two and a half million.This time he used a twenty-five Virgo mobile dolls and fifty Serpents."

"He relies on mobile dolls as the primary part of his offensive and defensive forces.He's no better than OZ or White Fang."

"Heero, there's something different about these mobile dolls.Their capabilities don't match those of the past mobile doll systems.In fact, they are much, much higher."

_That got Heero's attention."What do you mean?"_

"Well, one of the mobile dolls landed hard enough on the ground that the legs were damaged.It couldn't lift off or even walk.We managed to get a good look at it before it self-detonated.Somehow, it knew that it had been captured.It thus took certain actions, for confidentiality purposes, I believe."

"What did the crews find?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he managed to adapt something vaguely similar to the ZERO system into the computer systems of the mobile dolls.Don't ask me for the details.I only know what the senior technician said in the transmission before the suit went off.Its explosion killed the entire work crew, so his transmission was the only data we have on these advanced mobile dolls."

"Hmmm . . .ZERO system and mobile dolls."Standing straight again, Heero looked straight at Relena."I need to ask a favor of you, Relena."

"Absolutely, Heero.Ask anything."Hope filled her eyes as she looked back into Heero's.

"I want you to call the other Gundam pilots.Tell them that I'll be going alone on this mission.They are _not to accompany me."_

"What?!What if you become injured?What if those advanced mobile dolls damage your suit to the point where you can't fight Two?He'll kill you!"

"Perhaps.Also, I want you to have a full spread of cannons and beam weapons prepared."

"Heero, you know I can't--"

"Listen.Should I fail, you will be forced to completely raze the moon's surface.Nothing else will stop Two.Not even the other pilots."

"Are you sure Heero?Are you certain that the others can't--"Looking at his icy-cold stare, she trailed off.

"Do you really think the others would stand a chance against me in the Wing Zero with a full complement of those advanced mobile dolls at my disposure?"

"Oh.I see."

"I believe you do.That's why I'm asking you, Relena.Only you and I can truly see Two's destructive capabilities with that kind of firepower.Do what you must, but be sure to be prepared.Given the fact that he has already defeated me once, it's highly likely that he'll do so again.You must be ready."

"I will, Heero.I promise."

Ploping himself down on the nearest bed, Quatre sighed contently as old memories of the last time he stayed there flooded his mind.

_It's been such a long time since then.It almost seems like a dream, like it happened to someone else._

_But it didn't happen to someone else.It happened to me._

Getting up and turning off the air conditioner, he let an easy smile bloom onto his face.

_So much has changed!Last time I was here, OZ still existed, we were constantly in one battle after another . . ._

He let his mind trail off for a while, thinking of what times were like those nine years ago.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

His smile began to wane.Sighing, he knew who it was before he even answered the door.

_And Dorothy didn't follow me everywhere I went.Then again, she was pretty much obsessed with stalking Heero at the time, so it's no wonder she never noticed me until after__ the wars._

Opening the door, he had to muster up as much of his diplomatic prowess as he could to avoid shutting the door in her face.

_After such a long day, I'd hope to find some peace, to nap for a while._

Looking at her eyes gleaming below those eerie split-eyebrows of hers, he forced himself to smile.

_Then again, if I can't get rid of her by living in the desert, how can I expect to lose her here on the shorelines?_

"Yes Miss Dorothy?"

"Hello Master Quatre.I noticed that it has been a long day for you.I fixed you your usual herbal tea, just like you like it."Holding a tray with a steaming cup in a [_trembling?]__ hand out in front of her, she smiled._

"Thank you, Miss Dorothy."Stunned, Quatre took the cup off the tray.

_Maybe I'm looking at this from the wrong point of view, he thought.__I know she's not out to annoy me.I'm just . . ._

His mind searched for a word to properly describe how he felt around her, but couldn't find it right away.Smiling back to her, he sipped at the tea in his hand, leaning on the doorway with his right shoulder.

"Mmmm . . .What blend is this?I don't believe I've had this kind before."

"It's a special plant, found only in this area, Master Quatre.I took the liberty of preparing it myself."

Realization dawned on Quatre._Wait a minute!I know what she's been trying to do!_

"Thank you, Miss Dorothy.You have been more help today than you know."

_All this time, I thought she was trying to outdo the other employees of the company, when, in fact, she was trying to impress me!_

"If that's all, then, I'll be on my way," Dorothy said, turning around.Quatre thought he saw a glimmer of liquid at the corners of her eyes, but he couldn't be sure.Placing his cup of exotic tea on the nearest table in the room, he walked behind her.

"Wait, Dorothy."

"Yes, Master Quatre?" she asked, not daring to turn around, lest she reveal her weakness.

"Would you like to take a walk?Together?"Smiling, he put his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Yes, yes I would," she replied, turning back around.Tears began to trace lines over her face, but they were not tears of sadness.

Offering her his arm, he walked up beside her.As she slipped her arm underneath his, she smiled bravely.

Then, at that exact moment in time, Quatre noticed something.In all the time he had lived, nothing had _ever seemed just so __right to him._

"Dorothy?" he said to her, almost at a whisper.

"Yes, Master Quatre?"

"You can stop calling me 'Master.'If you want to, of course."

_Well, that's it for chapter four!I guess I will be making a fifth and final chapter, after all!_

_In case you're wondering, the idea I got for Quatre and Dorothy to be together did spring up from reading so many other fansubs that talk about them being together.After reading those, I realized something:it does make a lot of sense!If you ask me, it makes a lot more sense than Quatre and Trowa together!(Please don't send me hate mail because I said that.I believe that everyone's entitled to their own opinion.My opinion is that all the Gundam pilots are straight.If you think differently, more power to you.Just don't try and convince me of the "error of my ways."Try to do that, and you can shove it.)_

_Anyhow, I finally got some more of my website up and running!Go to www.geocities.com/wing_zero_pilot195/wing_zero_pilot195.html !I'll soon have my fanfic section up and running, so you can soon see what the Wing Gundam Vengeance and the Tallgeese IV look like!(PS--I did NOT draw them.I modified GW 1/144" model kits, changed paint jobs, mixed and matched parts, and made a few parts of my own to make them look good.I took pictures of them and scanned them.DO NOT go there expecting detailed sketches and whatnot.I may be able to draw Star Trek and Star Wars ships effortlessly, but I am useless when it comes to drawing human forms!)_

_As I was saying, chapter five will be the FINAL INSTALLMENT of the Gundam Wing:Vengeance saga.MAKE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW ALL OF MY WORK!With enough reviews, I'll keep on writing and that, hopefully, will make us ALL happy (unless you don't like my work.If you don't, BITE ME.I put a lot of time and brainsweat into this stuff!)._

_See you in chapter five!_


	5. Gundam Wing: Vengeance Part V-The Final...

_G****__undam __W****__ing:__V****__engeance_

# Part V

_ _

_By Shawn Gealow (wing_zero_pilot)_

_son_of_vegeta@hotmail.com_

_www.geocities.com/wing_zero_pilot195_

_ _

_Hello.It's me again._

_Well, as it turned out, I will have to finish off the Vengeance saga in a fifth chapter!Five just seems like a nice, round number to me.This will be the FINAL CHAPTER in the Gundam Wing:Vengeance saga.I know, I know . . .I'm sad, too.This one will be much longer than the others, so be sure to make some popcorn or something before reading this final chapter!_

_The reviews still aren't really coming in too fast.I only got two reviews on my last chapter, and those were from people who have been reviewing my work from the start!C'MON PEOPLE!REVIEW THE WORK!I put way too much time and effort into this stuff for it to be ignored!PLEASE REVIEW IT!_

_Anyhow, this is the ending chapter for those not paying attention.Secrets will be revealed that will certainly surprise you and give you new thoughts about our "friend", Two.Perhaps his identity will come out into the open!_

_Sorry this one took so long to release.I know it's been a while, but homework, housework, and constantly working on my webpage has kept me kind of busy!I'm only a junior in high school, and I'm in all the tough classes, so homework takes up most of my life right now!Anyhow, about my site, I've got some GW animated GIFs up (I'm working on ones for the Vengeance and Tallgeese IV right now!) and I'll be starting up my own fanfiction sections, so be sure to submit your stories to my site!(Please visit the site first, so you know the various stipulations to submitting a fanfic.It's under the Misc. Gundam Wing Section)_

_On with the story!_

************************************************************************

_Outside Colony L1_

_After Colony (A.C.) 189_

_There he is!Two's adrenaline raced through his veins as he saw the outline of an impossibly-fast mobile suit in more of a jet-shape configuration speeding towards him.__It has to be!Nobody else from the secret training camp would dare to come out and fight me!_

After stealing a prototype of the Wing Gundam, Two had escaped.Gathering weapons that were used by mobile suits, he had hastily grafted them onto the prototype's outer skin.Had the prototype been made of Gundanium alloy, such welding would have been nearly impossible, but the prototype had been made of a strange titanium-like metal.

_Must have been that Neo Titanium the old fool was babbling on about.Two smiled, thinking of Doctor J's idiotic glee at finding a large deposit of the so-called "Neo Titanium" metal in a rogue asteroid._

_He said the use of such a metal wouldn't be for another half-decade.He must have meant the outside world, the Earth Sphere Alliance.His grey eyes flashing fire, even such a casual mentioning of the phrase "Earth Sphere Alliance" sent pure rage seething through his veins._

_It is because of that "government" that my parents died without justification.Without revenge!Keying on the poorly-constructed weapons-control panel he had added to the cockpit with a smashing finger, he growled to himself in anger._

_I will make up for the Sphere's lack of justice!I will have my revenge!_

"Two, this is One.Do you copy?"A flat, monotone voice came out of the boy's mouth.Not feeling a hint of anger or vengeance, but instead hinting on the edge of mild annoyance, the boy repeated himself."Two, respond.This is One.Do you copy?"

"What do you want?" the voice from the speaker barked back at him.The pure anger and hatred in the voice was practically palpable.

"Doctor J and the others want me to try and bring you in alive, but, if I have to, I will be forced to--"

"To what, One?Kill me?"The voice responded with pure, unadulterated sarcasm and feigned innocence.

Nodding, the youth responded, "Those were his orders."

"Oh, please!I'd like to see you try!Then again, I doubt you can even reach the control yokes at your feet!"

_What a pitiful attempt to get me angry.All he's doing is saying that he's taller than I am.We both know that, so why is he trying to anger me?_

Dodging a blazing yellow beam fired straight at his Gundam's cockpit area, the answer hit him like a mobile suit transport.

_He wants me angry so I'll take stupid risks and get myself killed.He knows that my suit is more powerful, durable, and maneuverable than his, so he's trying to make up for it by getting me to make mistakes._

_Too bad for him._

Purposefully maneuvering his Gundam past Two's suit, One used the lateral thrusters to spin himself around a full 180, hauling forward on a lever to his right as he did so.During the maneuver, the Gundam changed from a plane-like form to the familiar mobile suit shape seen throughout the Earth Sphere.

"You can't win, Two.You must see that," One said in his maddeningly-calm voice, though he made sure to add more force to it than the "conversational" tone he used before."Your suit's power is no match for this Gundam's."

"I will win because I _have to win!" Two's voice responded, with an equal amount of bitterness and, strangely enough, desperation."You don't know what would have happened to me if I stayed!What they would have done to me!"Using his own lateral thrusters, Two's suit spun around to meet the business end of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle._

As the two suits stayed there, locked in seemingly-eternal checkmate, One's voice came back to Two, this time in more of a personal, pitying tone.

"Yes, I do.I also hacked into Doctor J's personal files.I know all about Operation Meteor.I know the identities of the other pilot candidates.The ones who died.Yours, however, I could not find.But, yes, I do know what the plan was with the other candidates.I do know what was going to happen."

"Then you'll let me go, so I can stop them from executing me."

"They won't execute you, Two.Not anymore.Doctor J changed his mind.You've proven yourself, Two, to them," another voice said over the comm system.It was Burke, the chief trainer at the camp."You've shown yourself to be a superior pilot, so you won't be killed."

"Then what will happen to me?What will you do to me?I already know you consider me a security risk."Two's voice carried a slight bit of hope in it, though the hatred still remained.

"We'll have to discuss that later.For now, you'll have to come back.Please come back to the facility.We'll etch out the details later."

"Let's go back, Two," One's voice resumed control of the comm system."You heard them.You won't die."

Suddenly, the arm of Two's mobile suit lashed out, grabbing the buster rifle away from the Wing Gundam.Holding the gun at One's suit, Two laughed over the comm system."_You will not tell me what to do, One!"Two's voice seethed anger from the speakers."I will decide for myself if I will come back or not!Whether __you go back or not, we'll decide right now."_

"What?!"

"This sort of battle has been a long time coming, One!It's time for us to decide which of us should _really deserve the number 'One' slot in the pilot's ranks!"_

"You were supposed to come back with me, Two!You were ordered--"

"I lied to them!I never had any intention to surrender to you!I truly thought that you wouldn't be fooled so easily, but apparently I was wrong.Too bad for you, though.After I finish killing you, I'll go back to the facility, all right.I'll go back and destroy it!"

As Two's laughter ruled the comm system, One keyed the system off with the quick, angry swipe of his index finger.The switch, which wasn't built to take a lot of punishment, flew to the ground, broken.

_So much the better.At least I don't have to listen to Two's idiotic tricks anymore._

Switching his Vulcan gun system on, One scolded himself for being so foolish.

_I should have known better.I should have known not to trust people.Well, after this fight, that habit will be corrected, one way or another!_

Pressing the FIRE buttons on his control sticks, One maneuvered to the right of Two's suit, taking himself out of the firing crosshairs of his own buster rifle.As he maneuvered, the suit brought its arm up, taking a beam saber out of its shield.Igniting it, he slashed down, expecting the arm of Two's suit to go flying away.Unfortunately, all that was accomplished was knocking the buster rifle out of the suit's hand.

_Damn.That suit's armor is stronger than I expected.Another lesson learned._

As the prototype brought a basic beam rifle to bear on the Wing Gundam, One shook his head.

_Even he should know better than that.A basic beam rifle will have no more effect on this Gundam than throwing rocks at it._

One soon had to eat those words, as the blasts rocked his mobile suit.

_Underestimated him again.Dammit!_

Finally losing his temper, One let loose with a series of complicated maneuvers, bringing himself closer to Two's suit, until they were practically eye-to-eye.As Two attempted to scare One away with a flurry of blasts from his modified beam rifle, One countered with a horizontal slash that cut the barrel in half, leaving only a smoking stump.

Tossing the useless weapon aside before it exploded from a feedback overload, Two brought a dober gun that was cleverly hidden amongst his Vernier engines to bear on the Gundam.Firing one round, Two's aim was dead-on as it his the Gundam directly in its head.

_Dammit!The Vulcans are off-line.Then again, most of the head's structure is gone, so it's no real surprise there! One thought to himself with grim humor._

Two more shots eliminated the shield attached to the Gundam's left arm, leaving only a floating, glowing cloud of Gundanium debris.Another shot destroyed the beam saber that the suit was holding in its left hand, along with the entire hand itself.

_He knows exactly how powerful a blast needs to be to destroy Gundanium, and exactly where to shoot to kill me.I have do eliminate him now__!_

Maneuvering left and right, One shot his suit past Two's.Two's suit took a short amount of time to get a target lock on the Gundam again, but that short time was enough for One to grab what he needed to win this fight.

"Dammit!" Two shouted as he saw what he was targeting.

The business end of One's buster rifle.

Imagining how the rifle's single blast would shred through his suit like so much vapor, Two fired up his modified Vernier engines, shooting away from the Gundam's aim.

_I have to get out of that rifle's range before he shoots!_

In the end, it would have seemed like a very close race.In the time it took One to establish a clean lock on Two's suit, Two had almost reached the outer edge of the buster rifle's range.

Unfortunately for Two, he didn't make it in time.

The golden beam sheared through the lower structure of the Gundam prototype, taking the waist, legs, and one hand out of the picture.Even though the suit was almost entirely made up of Neo Titanium, the metal choice didn't make a single bit of difference.In the end, the resulting explosion was the same.

Fire engulfed the suit, destroying everything attached to the outer hull, followed by the outer hull itself.

One watched the explosion, feeling a twinge of envy for Two.

_I hope that, when I die, it's that fast.Dying of old age is more of a form of torture than life._

Turning his suit back to the colony, One used his fingernail to flip the broken switch on the comm system.

"This is One.Mission accomplished."

************************************************************************

_A.C. 204_

_Former Sanc Kingdom Capitol Newport City_

_Evening_

"Well, Heero!How are the repairs coming along?" Howard asked cheerfully as he walked by the Wing Zero in the primary repair bay.

After waiting for Heero to reply for a solid minute-and-a-half, Howard sighed loudly.Shaking his head at the young man busy welding armor plates to his suit, he walked back to the cafeteria.He smiled when he saw Duo, Trowa, and Quatre all sitting down at a table.Dorothy leaned over Quatre's back, asking him something in a whisper.He smiled and nodded, thanking her.She got up and went toward the nearest food bar, preparing two plates of food.Both of them seemed more cheerful than ever.

"Hey guys.How are your suits doing?" he asked them all.Duo frowned at the question.Quatre smiled.Trowa's face seemed to refuse to take any expression at all.

"Well, considering the fact that we didn't get into any real action at all so far, they're as good as they were when they were rebuilt," Quatre answered.

"Yeah, no kiddin'," Duo added, looking glumly into his cup of coffee."Wish he had sent down some of those dolls for me to play with."

"Duo!You shouldn't say that!" Hilde scolded as she walked up from the food bar.Sitting down, she frowned."He thinks that just because _he destroyed those Vayeate and Mercurius mobile dolls makes him better than everything that can pilot a mobile suit."_

"And just _who was it that I was saving . . . __OW!"Duo's ripose was cut short as Hilde stomped her heel down on Duo's toes._

She smiled sweetly at him and the others, as though nothing had happened.

"Duo, I've seen the recordings on those new mobile dolls.Save for Two and Heero, those things are faster and more powerful than _any mobile suit I've ever seen."Howard looked up from the coffee machine where he was standing."We're gonna have to tinker around with your suits again if you want to stand a chance.I know we were ordered to stay out of Heero and Two's cross ways, but we __have to do something!"_

"I agree," Trowa piped up.

"Same here.Too bad we'll have to go behind Miss Relena's back on this one," Quatre agreed.

"Just when I had my suit back the way I liked it . . ." Duo said morosely.After taking another sip from his coffee cup, he smiled."Strange, isn't it?"

"What?" Trowa said, looking up from his tray of food.

"Here we go again, about to fight a more powerful breed of mobile suits.And what do we need to do?Modify ours _again to compensate!"_

"Duo, if we didn't have the modifications to our mobile suits, OZ would still be in power and most, if not all, of us would be dead."Howard looked over at Duo, reigning him in from the train of thought he was taking."You would have never met Hilde, since she would still have been in OZ's space forces.Treize would still be alive.Need I continue?"

"Nah, you're right.I like my ol' buddy just the way he is, though.Too bad I have to go and mess around with his insides again.You know, that last batch of modifications almost killed me?"

"And how did they, or should I say _you, manage that one?" Howard asked critically._

"Well, that oversized beam scissors I had made myself?Well, it mostly ran off of power from the central power generator in my suit.As long as my suit held onto it, the beam could work.Unfortunately, this drew a _lot of power to use.So, here I am, in the middle of Brussels, fighting a few dozen Serpents on my own, and the power grid in my suit fries!It was pretty much overheated from the stresses I put onto it, running the beam scissors for so long.It took me the better part of two minutes to get it restarted without climbing outside of my suit, which would have gotten me killed."_

"Well," Howard responded, "that'll teach you to make modifications without _me there to supervise you!"_

************************************************************************

_Space_

_Small Mobile Suit Space Transport_

_Approaching Earth_

"Do you think we'll make it there on time, Zechs?" Noin asked for the third time in the last hour.She was getting increasingly nervous, worried about what would happen if they were too late.

Zechs, who was incapable of getting annoyed by such a trivial thing, simply smiled through his long, platinum-blond hair.

"I hope so, Lu.I truly hope so."

As Lucrezia went back to double-check the status on the two mobile suits they were transporting, Zechs double-checked some things of his own.

_Dammit.If the Gundam pilots start a battle as soon as I think they will, we won't make it in time.There's only one other option we have._

Keying on the ship's intercom system, he spoke into the small handset that was attached to the control board.

"Lu, we aren't going to make it on time in this sluggish shuttle."After waiting for her to get to a intercom console, he spoke again."We may have to abandon the shuttle and proceed in our suits."

"But Zechs, that'll take up too much fuel that, frankly, we don't have."

"I know, I know."Frowning, he thought as quickly as he could of places that could refuel their suits after they approached the Earth."Unfortunately, we're out of options right now."

Slamming a fist down on the arm of his chair, he gritted his teeth.

"After all we've gone through, after all we've fought for . . ." he growled, more to himself than Noin."The Alliance, OZ, White Fang . . .That's it!"

"What is it Zechs?"Noin's voice came back, surprised at his exclamation.

_Why didn't I think of that before?!"There's an old White Fang resupply depot near the old Lunar Base that I left the Epyon in after the Eve Wars.It has enough fuel and parts to supply a thousand mobile suits."_

"Feed me the coordinates so I can program them into both of our suits."

"Transmitting now."Reaching down to press a series of buttons on another panel, Zechs smiled.

_Looks like we may be able to help Earth, after all._

************************************************************************

_Newport City_

As Heero climbed up into the Wing Zero's cockpit, he looked back down to where Relena stood diligently, at the feet of the suit.

"Don't leave me waiting again," she had said to him as he grabbed ahold of the tether that lifted him up to the cockpit."Come back in one piece."

"I will," he had responded.A tight ball had wormed its way into Heero's stomach.He wasn't quite sure how to define it, but he had felt a sudden urge to stay in Newport City with Relena.His sense of judgement and responsibility had overridden that urge.

_I must complete this last mission.Then, and only then, can I come back here._

_Only then . . ._

Now, as he looked back to her, he could faintly see her shimmering, golden-brown hair blowing to the side in the wind.Although he had once promised to kill her, he once again found himself feeling the impulse to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to save hers.

After throwing a mild salute back to the small crowd watching him lift off and starting up the suit, did the ZERO system start to bring up various thoughts that had once crossed his mind.

_I know it can't be love.I was supposed to kill her.It couldn't possibly be love._

_Could it?_

"Damn system," Heero said out loud to himself._I will find out for myself what it is that I'm feeling.I won't have a damn computer system telling me about my emotions._

Hauling back on a lever in front of him, he changed the mobile suit from its humanoid form to its Neo Bird Mode, giving it a boost off into the sky.

_I will finish off Two and his dolls.After that, I will come back._

_I promise you, Relena.I will come back._

************************************************************************

_Moon_

_Former OZ Lunar Base_

_ _

_Yes, One.Say your good-byes now, while you still can._

Two stood by the communications console, receiving the news broadcast of the "brave young man who won the Eve Wars, defeated Mariemaia's army, and brought peace to the Earth Sphere" get into his mobile suit to go and "kill the bad guys."

_The bad guys being me and my ZERO dolls.Oh, well.It's time the people of Earth learned that the bad guys can win, too._

_Walking back through the halls of the Lunar Base, Two felt something like a swell of pride rise up in him as he walked past the room where all the ZERO doll primary control systems were.He himself had designed the system, taking what he knew about mobile dolls and the advanced ZERO system, extensively modifying them both so that they would be compatible with each other.It had taken him the better part of four years to finish the systems.The mobile dolls that were left over from the Eve Wars and the whole Mariemaia incident had been thought to have been destroyed, but the destruction of the Lunar Base had not been as complete as was thought._

Instead, there were many underground levels that only Treize himself could access.They were armored heavy enough that they survived the rest of the base's destruction.The destruction, however, also opened these chambers up to whoever could find them.

When Two had found the wreck of the Wing Gundam, he had stolen an abandoned mobile suit space carrier, launching up to the Lunar Base.He had known that it had been destroyed, but he didn't care.If he had to, he would have waited even longer for his revenge just to build up a few pressurized rooms to rebuild the suit.

_It was a gift from whatever gods may exist that the databanks and lower levels of the base were mostly intact.If they weren't, I would have had to wait a few more years to exact my revenge.It was almost as great as finding the mobile dolls and the Epyon wreckage._

Smiling to himself, he opened the door to the makeshift hangar bay where he kept his beloved Wing Vengeance.As the lights turned on two at a time, first at the feet and leading up to the head of the suit, Two began to laugh.

_And that foolish Doctor J thought that One would be the only one to ever pilot this suit!_

_I will show them what happens to those who get in my way!_

************************************************************************

_Newport City_

"C'mon, guys!We've got to finish up these upgrades!" Duo shouted to the overly large group of technicians crawling about the Deathscythe Hell.

"Sir, with the modifications we're making, it'll take at least another hour to finish!" the senior tech's peeking head replied from behind the rear left wing of the suit.

Sighing to himself, Duo walked over to Trowa's mobile suit, which was also being refitted at the time.

"Well, how's yours coming, Trowa?" Duo shouted up to the pilot in the Gundam's cockpit.

Looking down to where his fellow Gundam pilot was standing, Trowa replied in a quieter tone, "I've almost completed the final modifications to the Heavyarms.The engine upgrades and weapons modifications will be much more advanced than before."

"Who was helping you out with that stuff?"

"No one.I did the work myself."

After Duo's jaw regained its ability to rise, he spoke."What?!?!If you did that the same way Heero repaired his Gundam the first time we met, I'm gonna . . ."Stressed out too far, Duo put a leaning hand against Heavyarms' foot structure.

"No.I know better than that," Trowa replied as the cord near the cockpit brought him down to ground level."I know my suit better than anyone else.Remember, I helped build it, both times."

"Oh, yeah.I remember.Well, it'll take another hour for the crews to finish my upgrades, so I figured I'd grab a bite to eat while I'm waiting."

"You're not worried about something going wrong with the upgrades?You're sure you don't want to supervise?"Trowa's single showing eye, since the other was covered by his hair, gazed into Duo.

"Hey, can't go into battle on an empty stomach, can we?C'mon.I'll buy."

************************************************************************

_A Small Distance from the Moon_

As Wing Zero blasted forward in its Neo Bird Mode, Heero checked his scanners for enemies for the third time in five minutes.

_I'm too anxious.I must calm myself if I expect to survive._

Punching a few keys, he was somewhat surprised when he saw a single red dot on his screen.

Another dot appeared.

Then another.One after another, red dots began to swarm around his screen, showing him that he was outnumbered at least fifty to one.

_So what?I've been through those kind of odds before he thought, smiling grimly to himself.Hauling back on the lever to his right, he changed the suit to its combat form._

_Here's where the battle will begin._

Two smiled to himself as he watched Wing Zero go through several complicated maneuvers, dodging blast after blast, attempting to get to the moon as soon as possible.the image was from one of the many Virgo II ZERO dolls he had made, only with a small camera built into the head structure.

_Fool.He can't dodge forever.Eventually, they'll wear him down._

Suddenly, the small image of Wing Zero was replaced by a split-second of golden sheen, followed by static.

_Buster rifle.Oh, well.I've seen the specs of Wing Zero.A few more shots and that weapon will be out of the fight._

Putting the buster rifle away, Heero pressed a few more keys on his control panel, as his suit ejected a small cylinder, grabbed it, and ignited the incandescent green blade from one of the ends.Using the beam saber and the Wing Zero's superior maneuverability, Heero made a few of the ZERO dolls into glowing red clouds of debris.The others, however, combined the power of their planetary defensors and forced Heero to abandon the "slice and fly" technique.

Weaving back and forth, Heero spotted a gap in their protective field.Arming his head Vulcans, he made short work of the hapless Virgo that was caught off-guard.

Unfortunately, he paid the price for such an easy kill.

Eight of the ZERO dolls had closed around Heero's suit, each one blasting away with their beam cannons.

_The armor can't take this kind of punishment much longer.I have to destroy these things now__!_

Rearming the buster rifle, Heero fired five quick bursts, overwhelming the defensors protecting most of the dolls.After the golden explosions died down, six more Virgos took the place of the five destroyed ones.

_One shot left before the cool-down program takes over.Gotta make this one count!_

Aiming the buster rifle at the largest cluster of dolls, Heero pressed the FIRE button, sending a ribbon of pure energy lancing out at the group of mobile suits.It came closer and closer--

And separated into six separate ribbons as the complex network of defensors deflected the powerful blast.

Heero's jaw dropped._That blast was capable of destroying an entire colony!Two must have really outdone himself on those things!_

Bowing his head in dismay, he waited for the return fire from the dolls to shred through the structure of his suit, incinerating it and him.

Laughing uncontrollably, Two's eyes began to mist from the pure merriment and joy of watching Wing Zero's blast being intercepted by the advanced defensors he had made from the experimental logs of the five Gundam scientists.The logs were still intact from the old Lunar Base's computer core.Two had helped himself to their developments when he took over the abandoned base.

_Using his mentor's own research against One.What could be better?!_

Heero sat waiting for a solid ten seconds, before he realized that the shots weren't going to come.He looked at his targeting screen and realized why.

Keying on his comm system, his voice took an extremely annoyed tone.

"I told you to stay on Earth."

From the cockpit of Deathscythe Hell Omega (as it became known), Duo laughed very hard.

"Sorry, pal, but you know you can't get into a fight without us getting involved, too!"

"That's right," Quatre added from his Sandrock Nomad, in front of the suits of the Maganac Corps."Besides, the odds are a lot slimmer with us fighting by your side, Heero."

"Yes.Quatre is right," Trowa said flatly from the cockpit of Heavyarms.

"Two has committed a crime that cannot be forgiven," Wufei said across the comm from Nataku's cockpit."Besides, I wanted the pleasure of taking on some of Treize's old toys, too."

"Very well," Heero replied."Let's put an end to all this."

Blasting forward on their hyper-Verniers, the Gundams loomed like the embodiment of the Apocalypse and his four horsemen in front of the moon's glow.

"Damn fools!" Two shouted as he saw the other Gundams appear on his monitor."They really think that they can beat _me?!Hah!I will show them a new definition of fear!"_

Pressing a few buttons, he released all of his ZERO doll troops into combat against the five Gundams and forty Maganac suits.After releasing his toys to fight, he made his way down to the primary hangar and prepped four special suits for launching.

"Here they come!" Quatre said over the comm system as the ZERO dolls poured out of the once-abandoned hangar bays of the Lunar Base.The dolls tended to group together in groups of four, separating themselves by order of suit class.

A full wing of Serpent mobile suits blasted forward, engaging the Gundams and Maganacs.

"This is tense!" Duo said, fighting a few Serpents on his own.The twin blades of his beam scythe sliced one Serpent into two pieces through the waistline, but three more replaced it, firing their gatling guns at Duo.His protective covering came down just in time to intercept their shots, but they managed to disorient Duo somewhat.The Deathscythe's left arm raised up and the buster shield mounted there shot off, tearing holes in two Virgo IIs, but the shield soon became debris under the barrages of incoming Serpents.

Two suits to Duo's right exploded, victims of Wufei's dragon claws.Two long streaks of flame came from his suit a fraction of a second later, destroying another half-dozen Serpents.The green-and-white "tail" of his suit swung up, firing at seven Virgo suits, but most of the shots were deflected by the planetary defensor fields set up.A squadron of Taurus suits came up and fired on Wufei, temporarily stopping his attacks.

Trowa's Heavyarms exchanged fire with a half-dozen armed Virgo IIs, the fight temporarily ending in four explosions and one mildly damaged Gundam.The gatling guns for both arms had been modified so each now had three barrels, and even more rocket launchers had been added to the shoulders and legs.After destroying three more Tauruses, Trowa let loose with the rockets and the five gatling guns hidden in the suit's chest.Most of the rockets found their intended targets, while a good dozen managed to accidentally destroy five other suits.Through the glowing debris of those five suits, eleven Virgo IIs and seven Serpents came through and attacked the unsuspecting Trowa, damaging his suit.

Two Tauruses became glowing balls of flame as Quatre sliced through them with his huge, glowing heat shotels.Just as soon as he had cut through them, he grabbed the modified beam rifle in the back of his suit and shot three Tauruses flying at him, guns blazing.As he was shooting, four Virgos hit him from behind with their beam cannons, cutting his attack short.Rasid's suit started to come to Quatre's aid, but he was intercepted by a half-dozen Tauruses.

The Maganac Corps seemed to hold their own in the battle at first, but as time went on, weariness began to settle into the pilots.Trying to fight for so long was taking a lot out of them, and it was starting to hurt.Whispers of survival were met with a few screams of death over the comm system, as some Maganac soldiers gave their lives to fighting the ZERO dolls.

Heero, for his part, was nothing short of amazing.Using combinations of attacks from his Vulcans, beam saber, and buster rifle, he had already destroyed twenty ZERO dolls, but the attacks were obviously not working as well as he had hoped.Most of his rifle or Vulcan shots weren't penetrating the stronger defensor shields, and the suits he was fighting were keeping their distance from him, preventing any kind of close-range attacks from his beam sabers.Even when he did get up close, the dolls' reactions were just too quick for him to track as well as regular dolls.While he was destroying more suits than everyone else, the pure power was starting to wear off, as each ZERO doll destroyed was replaced with two more.

Somehow, by fate or just plain luck, the dolls had corralled the Gundams and the Maganacs together.With their backs together, most of the pilots began to wonder how in the hell they would get out of there.Ten of the ZERO dolls began to cluster around them, moving in for the kill.

"I'm out of ammunition," Trowa said."The most I could do is attack them with my combat knife, but they're out of range for that right now."

"Don't try it Trowa," Quatre replied."I'm all out for my gun, too.How about the rest of you?"

"My flame-throwers are at twenty-five percent capabilities right now, but they need to cool off, so I can't use them yet," Wufei growled.

"My Vulcans are out, and my buster shield got blown to hell, so no long-distance attacks are gonna be from me any time soon," Duo said glumly.

The pilots waited for Heero to say his status, since most of his weapons were long-range.Heero, however, never had the chance to say anything before all ten of the dolls exploded from fire to the upper-right of his targeting screens.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Noin's voice said over the comm.Her white Taurus suit flew in to meet the Gundams, stopping when it was level with the other suits.

"Miss Noin!" Quatre exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Is Zechs with you?"Heero's no-nonsense tone cut through the emotional tones of the comm system like a razor.

"Yeah, but he won't be here for a little while longer.We had to stop on the moon to refuel our suits, and his Tallgeese does take up a lot of fuel!" the smiling image of Lucrezia Noin said.

"Be careful.These suits aren't like the mobile dolls you encountered in the Eve Wars.They've been combined with a form of the ZERO system and are much more dangerous," Heero cautioned.

"Don't worry.Looks like you guys managed to take care of most of them yourself.Zechs should be along shortly, so you'll have more backup if you need it."

"Roger," Heero replied.

As the Wing Zero quickly changed to its faster Neo Bird Mode and blasted towards the Lunar Base, Noin's suit looked back at the other Gundams.

"Well, he hasn't changed much."

"No, Miss Noin, he hasn't," Quatre answered."Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh," Duo added."Looks like we've got more ZERO dolls to play with coming here right now.My screens show four suits veering off and heading towards Heero's path!"

"Leave them.I think he can handle them himself," Wufei said, ending all conversation as the ZERO dolls poured out towards them.

Jetting towards the Lunar Base, Heero triple-checked his weapons systems.

_A half-dozen shots left for the buster rifle, a few rounds of Vulcan ammunition left, and the power cells for one of the beam sabers is depleted.Gotta make what I've got count._

A loud beeping came from his threat-indicator screen.Jerking the controls to port, he barely missed a powerful blast from near the moon's surface.Glancing at his starboard screen, he saw the figures of three scarlet mobile suits that were vaguely reminiscent of the Virgo line, but had larger cannons, a twin-machine gun mounted between two engines that looked like exact copies of the Tallgeese models', and twice as many planetary defensors.A fourth suit was in a form that was like the Neo Bird Mode the Wing Zero was currently in, but it could easily be identified as the so-called Wing Gundam Vengeance.

_So it's been modified so it can fire the buster rifle while in Bird Mode.Clever._

Hauling back on the familiar lever to his right, the pilot changed the suit from its Neo Bird Mode to the combat mode it had taken earlier.

"Hello, One."The pure venom in Two's voice sent a shiver down Heero's spine--a very small shiver, but one nonetheless."Like what I've done with my time in the past eight years?I call them the Virgo IIIs.You'll find that they're a bit more difficult to destroy than their predecessors."

Aiming his buster rifle, Heero took no time to wait as he fired the powerful weapon at the nearest red mobile suit.

He naturally expected the blast to be deflected by the fields generated by the advanced defensors.That is why he keyed his weapon to send out just enough energy to make it look like a real blast.A fraction of a second after firing, Wing Zero spun down and left, using a clear target behind the single-direction field.Heero used that split-second it took the defensors to move to fire a real blast at the scarlet Virgo.

Heero was speechless when he saw that he had cleanly missed his target.

The pesky Virgo had such quick response time that it had maneuvered out of the way and managed to take advantage of Heero's momentary hesitation to fire its oversized beam cannon.

The blast rocked the suit, vaporizing much of the additional armor Heero had added earlier.The suit itself was mostly intact, but much of the armor was simply _gone._

_Those cannons are powerful enough to vaporize Gundanium in one shot!I have to take these things out now!_

Maneuvering left and right to avoid fire from the three scarlet Virgos, Wing Zero grabbed its second beam saber, igniting the glowing green blade.Weaving in and out of the fields protecting the Virgos, Heero managed to slice through the barrel of one of the attacking suits.The whole weapon exploded, taking half the suit with it.The rest of the ZERO doll blew up soon afterward, showing a drastic weakness to Heero.

"You're a fool, Two," Heero said as he switched the comm system on."These dolls are no better than the ones Treize used.The only thing they're good for is long range attacks!"

"Fool!"Two's reply came back cold and vicious."You never did understand!"

"Understand what, Two?" Heero barked back as he sliced another of the scarlet ZERO dolls."How can anyone understand insanity?!"

"I was never insane!"Two's voice seemed to waver at that last come-back."Once again, you demonstrate your ignorance!"

"Ignorance to _what?!"Heero's annoyed reply cut through the comm system as he in turn cut the last Virgo III to shreds of glowing shrapnel._

"That old fool never could see past his own nose.He cared so much for you!What he didn't realize is that _you were just a ward!I was to inherit the suit from him!"_

That last comment startled Heero.Instantly, gears began turning in his head.Suddenly, the answer came to him.

"Doctor J was you father?"

"No, fool!He was my grandfather!He never did care about me!That's why I had the other candidates killed!I knew that, if he had to, he would have killed his own grandson for that damned mission!He never cared!Nobody ever has!"Pain and sorrow fused with anger and hatred as Two spilled his heart out over the comm system. "But now it doesn't matter.He's dead.And now you'll be joining him!"

Blasting forward on his modified Vernier engines, Two's suit quickly changed from its Bird Mode to combat form, instantly aiming the equally modified buster rifle at Heero's suit.

Cartwheeling around with one engine, Heero dodged blast after searing blast, each meant to rip his suit to pieces.

As he maneuvered, he keyed the comm so that only he and Two could hear each other.

"Tell me, Two.How did you survive that prototype's explosion?I must know!"

"Oh, that, One?I'm sure that's been eating at you for years, hasn't it?"Chuckling, he continued."It's simple, really.I had modified that suit so much that I built redundant bulkheads around the cockpit.I knew that if the suit exploded, I would survive.That's what we do best, isn't it One?!Survive?!"

Finally getting an answer to a question that had laid in the back of his mind for years, Heero keyed the comm system off again, not wanting to hear Two's voice any more.

Thrustering to the left, Wing Vengeance swept around the Wing Zero.Turning its head, it fired its Vulcans on the back of Heero's suit.Serving as little more than a distraction, the Vulcans turned Heero's attempted maneuver into a slow, bounding spiral.

Turning about, the Wing Zero took aim with one of the halves of its buster rifle.Firing, Heero let a small sigh out as he saw the blast hit dead-on onto the back of Two's left knee assembly.While the blast didn't take the whole leg off as Heero wanted, it did manage to disable and fuse so much inside the leg that it quickly became useless.

Turning around, One let off a quick rapid-fire burst from his buster rifle, surprising Heero slightly.

_That rifle was never able to do that when I piloted it!_

Using the additional power from the two engines hanging from Wing Zero's back, Heero managed to dodge most of the blasts, but three managed to hit, damaging the left arm's elbow joint.

With each suit now sparking and crackling from a joint, the two pilots took a moment to re-evaluate one another.The two suits stared at each other for but a few scant seconds, but the time seemed agonizingly long for both pilots.

The momentary peace was broken when Two shot something out of his shield.It was a small, rotund canister.It crossed the gap between the two suits in such a small amount of time that Heero never really had time to react before the canister exploded.

A glowing cloud of fletchettes spread across in a sphere, damaging the Wing Zero in a thousand places.While most of the damage by itself was not that threatening, having thousands of razor-sharp, nearly-molten shards of Gundanium metal playing across a mobile suit's body can never be seen as a good thing.

Heero was quick to counter, firing a powerful shot at the Wing Vengeance from its buster rifle.The beam took the entire left arm of the opposing suit apart, taking the shield with it.

Two, for his part, was even quicker in returning fire.He weaved back and forth, but left his buster rifle behind.The right arm reached for the skirt armor and pulled out a large handle.

A monsterous bright green blade sprung forth from the pointy handle, which had a cable leading from the bottom of the cylinder to the back of Two's suit.

"Like it, One?"Somehow, Two's voice came back on the comm system.Heero looked down at the switch and found that, in the heat of battle, he had accidentally hit it and broke it.He sighed, knowing that there would be only one way to shut Two up."I would think you would recognize it.After all, it did belong to a suit you once piloted.But, like the others, you abandoned it, too.A pity."

"As a matter of fact, Two, I do recognize it.It belonged to Epyon," Heero answered.Pressing buttons, Wing Zero soon armed itself with its own beam saber."I've already fought against that blade, and won.If I have to, I'll do so again."

"Foolish talk from a foolish mind," Two spat back as his suit rocketed forward towards the Wing Zero.Cutting laterally, Wing Vengeance spun around with its slice, as though Two expected to destroy Wing Zero in one lunge.Luckily, Heero's blade met Two's in a clash of sparks that created deep, ghostly shadows in the faces of both suits.

"Listen to reason, Two!You have to!What you're doing isn't going to make anything better for anyone!" Heero shouted across the comm system."It's no better than when OZ killed your family, your grandfather."

"Shut up!" Two spat back."What do you know?!He gave you the royal treatment and I got the raw end of the bargain!"

"You're wrong, Two.I was given the countermand orders for your termination.I tried to tell you, but you refused to listen.You would have never been killed.Doctor J would have never destroyed you or the others."

Flying back, Wing Zero's blade powered down as Heero spoke to the crazed Two.

"You must listen, Two.You must."

"Bastard!I'll kill you!"Lunging forward, Wing Vengeance swung down in a diagonal cut that would have sliced Wing Zero from shoulder to hip if Heero not powered up his own blade at the last minute.

Warning lights on both suits began to blink uncontrollably as the stresses from the two combatants' blades stayed locked against one another became too great for either one to bear.Just before the entire servomotor system could blow, Two launched back, prepping for another attack.Heero braced himself, expecting a full-out head-on attack that would send his suit to its limits and back again, but was surprised when he found the attack coming from behind.

Two's cut sliced off the right arm of the Wing Zero, sending it flying away.It exploded soon after, taking the beam saber with it.

With no more significant weapons to use within grabbing range, Heero knew that he was defeated.Evil laughter plagued the comm system.

_I'm sorry, Relena.I promised you I would come back and stay this time.I'm afraid that promise won't be kept._

_I'm sorry._

A short, surprised yelp came over the comm system as Two found himself under attack from another mobile suit.

Checking his screens, his jaw dropped.

"Where in the hell did the Tallgeese come from?!"

"Gundam pilot, I think you dropped this," Zechs Merquise's voice said over the comm system.The white-and-grey Tallgeese IV was rocketing towards the fallen Wing Zero with a large, gray object in its left hand.

_The Wing Zero's buster rifle! Heero thought._

"I'll take it from here Zechs," Heero said to the other ace pilot.Grabbing the buster rifle, Heero searched his screens for Two's suit, but became concerned when he couldn't find it.

"Where the hell did he go?" Heero said, more to himself than anyone else.

Suddenly, a blast hit the Tallgeese from its left, taking most of the arm assembly and part of an engine out in the resulting explosion.A large suit loomed behind Zech's Tallgeese, holding a buster rifle.

_Two!He used jamming technology like Duo's to disguise his trail as he snuck up behind us and took us by surprise!Son of a bitch!_

Laughing at the Tallgeese's incredible weaknesses, Two kept his position in front of the damaged suit.Taking aim once again, he fired, taking off everything of the Tallgeese's below its knees.

Now crippled, the Tallgeese could do next to nothing to survive.Because its engines were damaged, it could only do so much in terms of maneuvering.Its weapons had been destroyed, and its shield had been built into the left arm, which had exploded.It was essentially a sitting duck.

Taking his time, Two let another solid lock ring out for a good ten seconds before he decided to press the FIRE buttons.

Just as he was about to press the buttons, the Tallgeese's single working engine opened up and fired, using up the last of its fuel in a last-ditch effort to get out of the way.

_Idiot.What's he trying to accomplish by doing such a poor maneuver?_

As the Tallgeese shot off in a gradual spiral, Two realized half-a-second too late what was happening.

The Tallgeese had blocked his view of the Wing Zero as it took its aim with its powerful buster rifle, aiming directly for the Wing Vengeance's cockpit.Now that the Tallgeese was gone, Two could see the Wing Zero plainly now.Surprise overrode every sense in his body, freezing him in place for a solid second.

Heero took half that to let Two know he had made his final mistake.

The golden beam sheared through the cockpit, vaporizing the inner workings of the suit and the insane man who piloted it.Bulkheads or not, armor or not, Gundanuim or not, blasting any suit with the buster rifle always ended in the same result--an explosion that took the rest of the suit into hell with the pilot.

"Heero?"Quatre's voice rang out over the comm system, interrupting the golden silence that had followed shortly after Two's death."Heero, this is Quatre.Please respond."

"I'm here, Quatre.What is it?"Heero's voice was much more weary than it had ever been before.

"All the ZERO dolls are deactivated.Seems like the Wing Vengeance was part of the ZERO doll network, so when it was destroyed, the whole network crashed."

"Good, Quatre, good."

"What's the matter, Heero?"Duo's cheery voice contrasted greatly to the mood Heero was in at the moment.

"I'll tell you later, on Earth.Let's just go home."

************************************************************************

_Newport City_

_One Week Later_

Shutting the door and locking it, Heero Yuy crossed through his room, plopped down on the bed, and shut his eyes.

_That damn reporter girl has been stalking me every day for the last week, trying to get me to talk to her.She's more annoying than Relena or Dorothy were in the Eve Wars, in terms of stalking me.At least they had reasonable modivation to._

He allowed himself a slight smile.

_Maybe I'll just shoot her._

A knock on the door forced Heero's eyes to spring open.

_If that's her . . ._

Getting up and answering the door, he was mildly relieved when he saw that it was, in fact, the rest of the Gundam pilots (except Wufei), Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, and Relena at his door.Then, thinking of what they'd probably say to him or make him do, he decided he'd much rather have dealt with that reporter girl.

"Hey, Heero!You always answer a door with your gun?"Duo's cheery voice dropped lower as he spotted the gun in Heero's right hand.

"Are you kidding?" Quatre answered, as he was holding Dorothy's hand."Everything Heero does involves weapons."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"What do you want?"Heero's no-nonsense tone cut the conversation short.

"Well, Heero, we were wondering," Relena answered."The wars are over, and you need a job.Would you like to stay here and perhaps teach at the academy?"Her hopeful eyes gazed into him.

"I'm a soldier.Not a teacher."

"Maybe hall monitor or crosswalk guard would suit you . . ." Duo started, but ended abruptly as Hilde elbowed him in the ribs.

"Perhaps assistant principal would work," Trowa suggested."Everything they do you have experience in already."

"Hmmm . . ." Heero pondered."I'll think about it."

As he started to shut his door, Relena stuck her foot in its path.

"Not so fast, Heero.I know what you're about to do."

Heero glanced up at her questioningly.

"You're about to shut that door and forget about everything we just said.Not this time.C'mon."Stepping in the doorway, she grabbed hold of Heero's elbow."We have dinner made up already and there's a celebration ball afterwards, and I need a date."

Heero's eyebrow arched as he looked towards the other pilots, hoping to get help from them.As he looked at each one, they pulled their dates to their sides one by one.Trowa had invited Catherine, though it was more of a sibling thing than a real date, Duo had Hilde, obviously, and, surprisingly to Heero, Quatre had Dorothy.He already knew that Wufei would have invited Sally Po, so he couldn't expect any aid from him.

Seeing that he had no other choice, he nodded.

"Very well.I will need half an hour to prepare."

"Fair enough, Heero," Relena replied, smiling from ear to ear.

_Well, that's it!That's the end of the GUNDAM WING:VENGEANCE saga!I'm misty-eyed, to be honest.I can't believe it's over!_

_MAKE SURE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!I can't know what to do in the future if you don't tell me what you do or don't like!_

_Sorry I didn't include more Tallgeese combat stuff.I just had trouble fitting it all into one chapter!I know there's already enough here for two chapters, but I really wanted it in five chapters total, so I had to edit and add stuff so it would be.I'm sorry to all those die-hard Tallgeese and Zechs fans.I feel your sorrow.I'm a big fan, too._

_Well, I hope you were surprised at Two's identity!It was kind of a revelation to me as I worked on this in the wee hours of the night.Note that this story was finished at 12:19 AM on Tuesday, February 20.My parents will kill me if they find this out, but I'm an insomniac, so I really don't mind!_

_I really hoped you enjoyed my story!If I've offended anyone in the course of writing this, I'm sorry.As I say, I don't intend to offend.Please don't hate me.I hate confrontations!_

_Anyhow, if you have any suggestions on future writings, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME!I appreciate any reviews, good or bad._

_ _

_PLEASE VISIT MY SITE!It's at_

_www.geocities.com/wing_zero_pilot195/wing_zero_pilot195_

_Wing_zero_pilot195's Anime Realm!_

_DBZ and Gundam Wing!_


End file.
